Bravery
by emerlad
Summary: What if Severus Snape's courage blossomed earlier. Anybody can adopt this and do there own thing while I work on mine.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel to Bravery

Belongs To JKR

Severus Snape awoke from the pain and realized he was dead. As he stared around the bright white light that surrounded the him he wondered aloud

"Did hell get new lighting ?"

"Hello ?" He asked

The last thing Snape remembered was being on the floor of a godforsaken shack staring up into the boys eyes while his blood made a run for it from his neck. He knew he was dead but what he didn't know was whether the boy succeeded or failed. Not that it made much difference to him, he was dead. But he did want a few answers like how long he was gonna have to stay in these god awful robes ? Or more importantly, Was this Hell ? So he started walking.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii

Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin awoke in the same white room albeit a distance away, at least as much distance away as can be measured in a room outside space and time.

"Where are we ?" Lily spoke first

"I don't know" James answered as he grabbed for her hand helping her up

"This doesn't look like where we were" Sirius said "I feel more…..alive"

"Exactly, I feel less dreamy if that's the right word, in comparison to before" Lupin said

"Look at you talking like a professor, what happened to the bright young Marauder I grew up with ?" asked James in an attempt at a joke to lighten the mood

"Middle age" Lupin answered with a smile

"I can't believe our baby boy did it James" Lily said with a hint of awe in her voice

"I know, and it only took a little bit of dying" Sirius added

They all remembered the peace they felt in the afterlife, the feeling well...as close as can be described was of Love, Warmth, Happiness, and Acceptance the feeling of floating in those emotions like a warm seawater. Free to watch Harry grow into the bright young man he is today.

Freedom.

Freedom to watch your son grow up to watch his happiness and sadness. His trials and his triumphs

Freedom from memories of war. Torture and Azkaban

Freedom from fear of turning into a monster that would hurt your own child

Freedom.

"We were wrong" Lupin said suddenly as they were walking around the white

"About ?" Sirius asked

"Sev" Lily said in a sad voice

It was odd, in the afterlife she was calm and happy, worry never seemed to ever cross her mind or register. In fact no negative emotions did. It was odd feeling it for the first time in 17 years.

"Oh yeah" Sirius said suddenly feeling ashamed.

He too had forgot the pain of negative emotions in the afterlife. And he felt the shame in his chest as clearly as he remembered feeling the cold of a dementor.

"Why didn't the bastard tell us" He yelled

"We would have helped him he didn't-"

"Would you have ?" James asked quietly in a sad voice

"After everything we did too him would you have come to your tormentors for comfort" He continued

If anybody here was feeling the comedown from the great beyond it was James Potter. He wasn't proud of how he acted in school toward Snape…..No Severus. But he always comforted himself with the fact when he was alive that Severus made his choice. James did stop bullying him in Seventh Year, he didn't like him, No he hated him but did that mean he would have kept bullying him ? No he had matured beyond Severus in that time and Lily saw that and chose him. But Severus was understandably bitter toward the man who he felt abused him from year one to six then decided he was done. And got the girl he'd always loved as a prize. So he went after James and James defended himself and sometimes paid him back in kind.

It was only after he died and heard what Harry said did he understand that Severus had been working for the light this whole time. But he was in the beyond and regret wasn't an emotion he processed, until now that is. Now he felt truly awful.

"Do you think Tonks ?" Lupin asked in a hoarse voice

" I'm sure she's fine Remus" Lily comforted him

"And Teddy ?" He added

"Moony this is my son we're talking about here, you know the guy who killed Voldemort, twice. I'm sure he can handle your son" James broke out of funk to tell Lupin

"Yeah I mean I'm sure-" Sirius broke off and stared

"Merlin's ball sack, that dungeon bat bastard" He said. In one of the oddest phrases to ever hit the great beyond

"What ? What is it ?" Lily asked

But Sirius Black was at a loss for words for one of the very few times in his life so he simply pointed toward a black garbed figure walking in their direction.

Severus Snape

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii

Severus Snape had no idea how long he'd been walking since as said at the beginning of this tale, time has no meaning here. But I digress, as he was walking he thought he saw four figures in the distance. And not wanting to wander eternity alone, decided to see who they were and if they were of use.

He thought he caught the phrase "ball sack" but brushed it off as his mind playing tricks. Then one of the figures start running toward him waving their arms like an idiot and yelling.

Then he heard it.

"Sev, Sev," No it's not possible. He couldn't see her. There was no way she would be here, not in hell.

"Lily" A voice whispered that wasn't quite his own.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sev.

Sev was right here she could see him again to tell him all the things she wanted to say. If only she could figure out what it was but the main idea was "Thank you" and "I'm so sorry".

He simply stood there waiting. For her. She didn't say a word or let him get one out either. She bowled him over in a hug. And squeezed him as hard as she could. Finally she felt his arms tentatively wrap back around her. Now she felt tears role down her face and her back was soon wracked with sobs as she tried to get out a word.

She finally drew away to look at him.

His eyes were the same inky black color that always fascinated her.

She stared at them and noticed they had tears leaking out of them as well.

"Lily" She was shocked. The last time she heard him utter her name was outside the Gryffindor Common Room and his voice had a squeaky sound that alternated between pre-teen and man. It was now a deep and noble baritone. His eyes and face though, had not changed for the better. His face held the worries and lines of a man not 38 but 76, god only knows what living around Voldemort does to a person. But his eyes. His eyes were the worst. They were old. Beyond old, not the old of Dumbledore, which held a twinkle of happiness and mischievousness despite his age. No, Sev's eyes held the worst things that came with age.

Regret

Pain

Self Loathing

Hatred

Bitterness

Fear

Anger

Weariness

But despite all that. While he was looking at her she saw beneath those horrors a glimmer of the delicate, fun, dreamer boy she knew and loved.

"Sev…Sev, What did they do too you ?" She asked in a soft hoarse voice

By "They" she meant the world, , Dumbledore, Voldemort, his father his mother, everybody but most of all Her. Everybody who had taken an innocent young boy and help twist him into a shell of a human being.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii

Finally after gathering some of his dignity Severus tried to say

"I'm sorry" But they said it at the same time

They both smiled and Sev feeling unusually bold put his fingers on her lips and said

" You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right to leave me, I was no kind of friend to you then and deserved what happen to me. And considering what I did later I deserved everything I got. So please accept my sincerest apologies Lily"

Lily smiled at him in a way that made his heart want to ache and Said

"Apology accepted Sev"

"But I do have to say-" she cut off when she and him both noticed the surviving Marauders standing behind them looking extremely awkward.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lily was very nervous, she was afraid of what might happen now that tormentors have met tormented. But Sev kept his eyes locked with hers and she gave what she hoped was a pleading look. And something behind Sev's eyes melted and after exhaling a long sigh. He addressed all three of them. With a terse head nod and a

"Potter, Black, Lupin"

They all looked surprised at his greeting. Luckily that was all that he gave. Lily looked around and realized that everybody had apologies to give but no one was ready.

"Sev, I know you said I had nothing to apologize for but I do. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for not making a greater effort to save years of friendship. I'm sorry for breaking your heart and leaving you in the dark" More tears dripped from her eyes and Sev wiped them away

"I'm sorry for what the world did to you"

Lupin went next

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus Lupin took a deep breath and stared at the man who had in more ways than one helped make sure Voldemort never won. Who arguably lost the most from both wars.

"Severus I'm sorry, I'm sorry for letting my friends hurt you while I stood by and did nothing. I'm sorry for not trying to understand you. I'm sorry for believing the worst in you. I hope you can forgive me"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius Black took a deep breath and started with

"I always thought you were a arrogant git. I hated you. I thought you were up to your neck in the Dark Arts and Death Eaters. But you were just another symbol of my family that I hated and wanted destroyed, So I took it out on you and I want to apologize for that and for bullying you through Hogwarts. And never giving you a second chance."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

James took a long shuddering breath like everyone before

"I was bad Severus, I was real bad. I for all my talk of being brave was a coward who was afraid of what you had with Lily. Someone who wanted that for myself and I hurt an innocent boy for no reason. I'm sorry for never giving you a second chance or a chance at all and I'm sorry for taking what you cherished most"

By the time he finished tears were leaking out of his eyes.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sev was overwhelmed and at a loss for words so when Lily turned to him expectantly he took a minute and gathered his thoughts

"James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, I accept all your apologies but I have something to say in return"

"Remus, you were kinder to me then I deserved back then considering who my friends were and what I was involved in and in the present you made more of an effort toward reconciliation than I did. That I refused out of bitterness and fear due to your disease and I apologize for ruining your career out hatred.

"Sirius, I apologize for not trusting you when you came out of Azkaban and for goading you into proving yourself even though we both knew your bravery"

"James I apologize as well for ending your life prematurely, for trying make your sons school life miserable and for attacking you even though you stopped going after me. I was bitter and mean and angry But…But you were the better man for Lily and you were the one who would've given her less heartache, and in the end knowing she was and is happy with you is good enough for me.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

After they were done they all looked around at each other and smiled, Lily with the biggest.

"Soooo now that, that corny love fest is over, What now ?" Sirius asked

"That is entirely up to you" A familiar voice said

They turned around to see Albus Dumbledore walk toward them with a grin on his face and twinkle in his eye.

Lily was slightly apprehensive of the man who had used both Sev and Harry for years.

"Lily I know you may have doubts about what I've I done in the War but I assure you I took no pleasure in it"

Dumbledore then walked over to Sev and embraced him in a bear hug and said thickly

"Thank you my boy, thank you for doing what no one could've done" He pulled away and looked Sev in the eyes

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Severus but rest assured I have never been more proud of you"

Sev to Lily's surprise smiled at that and said

"Thank you sir"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said in an excited voice

"I come bearing an offer"

"From who ?" Lily asked suspiciously

"If you wish to have it free of charge" He said ignoring her question

"What is the offer ?" Sev asked

"A second chance " Dumbledore responded simply

"At what ?" Lupin asked

"Life" Dumbledore said

"You mean like reincarnation ?" James asked

"Ohhhh no James a second chance at your old lives" Dumbledore responded with a chuckle.

"From when ?" Sirius asked

"From when you were born of course"

"Wait, with all our memories ?" Lupin asked

"Of course not Remus that would be wrong, No you would start as children again with no memories of the past in the same situation you were born into but you'd have a second chance to make a better life without the mistakes of today" Dumbledore said

"How do you know we wouldn't make the same ones" Sev asked

"Nothing happens the same way over again my dear boy"

"What if it's worse than before ?" James asked

"Would you really be given this opportunity if it could be worse ?" He asked back

"What happens to our world ? To Harry ?" Lily asked

"Or Teddy ?" Remus added

"I don't know that I'm afraid, but let me ask you this. Wouldn't you rather give them the opportunity to have a better world ? Is this the way you wanted to end your lives ? Dead at 21 ?, Killed by a Death Eater ?, Killed by your own cousin after being imprisoned in Azkaban ? Or hated and alone, killed in a dirty shack by a snake ?" Dumbledore asked them evenly

"You all must agree with this wholeheartedly before the change happens"

"What happens if we say no ?" Sirius asked

"You'll be sent to the Beyond, Where you were before"

Lily looked at all her friends and saw in their eyes something conflicting feelings she felt it to. She didn't want to lose James and Harry in this new world and the Beyond was so…..wonderful. But…a chance for a happier Sev ? An unscarred Sirius ? A Remus that was alive and happy ? Her and James alive with Harry ?. And Dumbledore did say it couldn't get any worse.

Didn't they owe it to themselves to try ? After all she was a Gryffindor

"I think we should do it" Lily said quietly

They all looked at her

"We owe it to ourselves" She said looking at each and every one of them.

"You're right" Lupin said

"I'd like a second try" Sirius said with a grin

"He did say it couldn't be worse" Sev said drily

"Was that a joke Severus ?" Dumbledore asked lightly

"No it was a turkey"

They had a small laugh at that

"James ?" Lily asked

They all turned to him, he looked at Dumbledore then Lily

"Will I ever hold her again ?" He asked thickly

"Love always finds away" Dumbledore answered with a smile and hand on his shoulder

"But whose ?"

He looked at Sev

"Not even the wisest man in the world can answer that" Dumbledore said back

James took a deep breath

"Alright then"

Dumbledore seemed very pleased

"Excellent"

He snapped his fingers

And the white light suddenly grew brighter and brighter until it threatened to blind them

Lily grabbed James hand, then…Sev's for some reason

"You'll stay with me won't you ?" she asked to somebody she wasn't sure who, then she heard Sev's reassuring voice answer her.

"Always"

And suddenly she wasn't so frightened anymore.

The light engulfed them, and Lily Potter soon to be Evans fell into it


	2. Chapter 2

Walls

Belongs To JKR

Eileen Snape wasn't born a passive woman. No when she was a younger woman she had a fire that was alight in her eyes when she spoke of her hopes and dreams. But that fire had long since been put out, not by her mind you, it was the years and the world that had stolen the fire from her heart. That's what allowed someone like Tobias Snape to bully her and Severus with impunity without her wrath. She didn't know how she'd ended up in this situation how she'd gone from being a Prince living as one of the best in Hogwarts to being married to a Muggle in beaten down shell of a home where she suffered daily abuse from a monster. These were just one of many emotions and thoughts that we're running through her head as she made dinner. Eileen loved Tobias, when he was sober there were moments when he'd look at her like he did when they first met. Times when he'd offer her a kind word or even make love to her instead of just having his way, if it wasn't for moments like this Eileen would've been broken years ago. However when he became angry or drunk, or both, they usually went hand in hand he was a sight to behold.

Tobias Snape stumbled through the doorway to the Snape home the stench of alcohol heavy on his breath. He wasn't looking forward to another day in the same house with the woman and the boy. They frightened him, though he'd never admit it to himself. He lived in fear of the day she might strike him down or the boy might attack him in a temper tantrum. But he followed his own father's advice when it came to his own family, "Strike first or strike last." And that's what Tobias Snape did he made sure they were afraid of him instead of the other way around. He never actually left them though god knows he's thought about it, he loves Eileen. In his own cruel way whatever young love they once shared together provides enough of a tether to keep them coming back to one another no matter how much it hurts.

"Where's my dinner." Tobias slurred in the kitchen.

"I'm making it Tobias" She said in a carefully controlled voice. Something she'd learned to perfect over the years, an art she'd passed onto Severus.

"Make it faster." He growled.

Eileen didn't know what provoked her to say what she said next. Perhaps it was the memories of the girl she used to be. Perhaps it was bitterness, anger and bile that she'd suppressed for years and years finally rising up. Or was it a final burst of heat from the flame she once carried as younger woman. Maybe all of those things, maybe none, maybe like many times before she just wanted to fight Tobias.

"Why don't you make it then ?" She slammed the pot down on the stove.

"Excuse me ?" Tobias said in a calm voice as he stood up to face her.

"Why don't you get off your drunk ass and make it yourself than ?" She said defiantly

A sharp slap brought her to her knee's.

"You wanna rephrase that." Tobias said angrily. His breath stinking of brandy.

Normally Eileen would back down or fight on but with words. However this fight was different , she charged up scratched her finger nails against his face. Tobias reared back in anger and pain. Eileen got to her feet but Tobias picked her dainty body up and threw her into the living room onto the floor she turned around in time to kick him hard in knee. Something that drove him to the floor, Eileen tried to crawl away but Tobias grabbed her leg one handed and pulled her back to him. She spit in his face in hatred, spewing a variety of curses both wizard and Muggle from her lips. Tobias punched her hard in the face splitting her lip and spraying his stained work shirt with droplets of blood. Eileen fighting like a cornered animal grabbed his fist and bit down as hard as she could, her teeth sinking into the meaty flesh between his finger and thumb. Tobias screamed in rage and struck her in the face again, and again, and again. Until finally Eileen was laying on the ground unconscious. Tobias wrapped his finger up in a kitchen rag and left the house yelling back at Eileen.

Neither of the two parents involved in this fight noticed they had a spectator. Their son, Severus.

Severus Snape was shocked to say the least, his mother hardly defended him from his father's beatings let alone herself. What had provoked this outburst ? And why now ? He carefully walked downstairs to his mother's body, she had two black eyes, a bruised cheek and a split lip. In addition to a probable concussion however Severus knew nothing about that, all he knew was his mother fought back against his father. He briefly touched her arm.

"Mother ?" He asked in a tentative scared voice.

No response.

Frightened Severus ran upstairs to his mother's storage room to grab one of her things to hold onto. The storage room was a small space that served as a crypt and reminder of all Eileen Prince's hopes and dreams and all Eileen Snape's limitations. Severus didn't care about that, all he wanted was something that would comfort him. He often came in here to read her old Potions or DADA books. Instead of that he grabbed on of her old scarfs from Slytherin, he wrapped around his hand and pushed himself up against a shelf inhaling the musty smell of mothballs and his mother. He hoped that it would distract him from what he saw, instead it just frightened him more.

Severus wished he could've been as brave as his mother, he wished he could have stood up to Tobias and helped her when she needed it. But he was a coward, he was always afraid of Tobias, no matter what he tried he didn't have what it took. This thought depressed Severus so much so that he just pushed himself up harder against the shelf until something heavy hit his head. It was a book a large one to be exact.

_Occlumency: The Magic of the Mind by Arestus Potpleh 2nd Edition_

Severus looked down at the book, he often read to take his mind off the things he saw with Eileen and Tobias either that or he played with Lily. He flipped through the pages of the book until one passage in particular caught his eye.

_"Occlumency is far from simple magic, it is an art that one can train for and work toward until he reaches what he or she perceives as their masterpiece or in this case master level. Occlumency at its most basic form is simply walls, walls that prevent others from reaching within you and taking what's yours whether it be emotions, memories, or even information. It also works on oneself, in that it prevents the baser emotions from clouding your judgement._

"Walls" Severus said aloud

_This book says that you can put walls up in your mind so you don't have to feel bad stuff. I wonder if that means you could stop being afraid ? I wonder if that means I could stand up to Tobias._

It was with this thought that Severus put the book down and resolved to make walls of his own. He wouldn't be afraid anymore, not of Tobias, not of anybody. He just needed to make walls to keep the fear out. He just needed walls to keep the fear from taking him over.

However if Severus had read a little bit further he would have realized that one needs years upon years of practice in order to make themselves true masters of Occlumency. But he didn't need to know that, because remember dear reader that one's hope and salvation can spring from the most unlikeliest of places.

* * *

The next evening Severus sat in his room attempting to build his walls though he had no idea what walls in ones mind might look like. His mother had yet to leave her room since her fight yesterday she had barely acknowledged Severus beyond simple head nods and head shakes when he brought her food. Severus was broken out of his reverie by Tobias's gravely voice.

"Boy !" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Severus took a deep shaky breath. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, the moment where he'd finally be able to see if his walls had what it took to make him brave. He walked down the stairs carefully with a mask of neutrality latched upon his face. And stood face to face with his father.

"Yes Sir ?" His eyes were cast downward

"Let me look at you boy." Severus turned his head upwards and stared into Tobias's hazel eyes, he'd gotten his dark ones from his mother. Tobias seemed to take him in for a moment before snorting.

"Freak."

Severus didn't respond. His walls held and he felt nothing. He looked back into Severus' face again.

"Why couldn't I get a normal son ? Huh ?"

"Because you don't deserve one." The words left Severus' mouth before he even knew it.

Tobias seemed shocked that his normally quiet child would say something like that to him. He honestly he didn't know how to respond for a moment, then instinct took over. He struck Severus on the side of the head, knocking the skinny child to the floor. He picked him up and punched him once, twice, three times in the ribs and stomach. But it didn't matter because Severus' walls held even though he had to bite down onto his lip so he didn't cry out. And even though his eyes saw blotches of color they didn't shed any tears. And after a few more hits to areas that Tobias knew wouldn't show in public, he spit in Severus' face.

"FREAK" He yelled then he stumbled out of the house to his car.

As Severus lay on the ground, his tongue tasting blood and his nerves alight in pain he felt something else. Something that his "Walls" didn't hold. Something that he'd never experienced before.

Pride.


	3. Chapter 3

Pride

Belongs to JKR

Severus Snape awoke a week later after The Incident. As he now referred to it in his head. It was a Saturday morning and the sun was shining brightly on the dilapidated floors through the dirty windows of his room. In three days he would be at Hogwarts in Slytherin with Lily and away from Tobias and Spinner's End. He had to admit that it would be a great relief due to the fact that since he showed defiance to Tobias at The Incident he had been coming after him with more veracity than usual. Something he reserved for Eileen. But Tobias didn't really frighten him as much since the incident he realized that Tobias needs fear to thrive and survive. Like a leech he needs emotion to feed off to make whatever piece his soul is missing seem whole though he usually tries to supplement that with drink.

But Tobias could hit Sev all he wanted. He wouldn't get anything out of him he was a Prince. Not a Snape. No matter what the birth certificate said and he wouldn't let Tobias rule over him again. He could beat him but he wouldn't, no couldn't break him. The Incident had proved that.

Plus today was Lily time. Lily had found out the joys of Treasure Island and had decided that before they went to Hogwarts it was only right that they looked for the Lost Pirate Treasure of England.

Something he found utterly ridiculous. Since last he heard they were primarily found in the warmer climate of the Caribbean not central England. But Lily wouldn't take no for an answer and Sev couldn't give her one. So she assumed the role of Captain and he was relegated to first mate which he found completely intolerable considering the fact he introduced her to the book in the first place.

" Come on Sev this is the place I was telling you about, I found it while exploring with Tuney" Lily yelled excitedly

They were running through the forest and Sev could honestly say that if he saw another branch or pile of dead leaves in his life he might just scream.

" Since you were playing pirates I can only assume Tuney was the ugly parrot with a nasty attitude and poor bowel control" Sev muttered loudly enough for Lily to hear.

" Severus Snape !" Lily choked out between a laugh and indignation

" That parrot is my sister, and you would do well to remember that as Captain it is only through the kindness of my heart you'll get a share of treasure" She continued.

" Ohhhh please forgive me Captain Flame-hair" Snape drawled sarcastically

" Hmm I'll let it slide First Mate Sev but just remember who's in charge" Lily said haughtily

" At least I can make good nicknames for a pirate" Snape shot back

"Hush, we're here." Lily said

They came out into a clearing in the forest. Which held a rushing stream that became a small waterfall which went over an embankment into a small pool but most likely deep pool at the bottom of the cliff, that to Sev looked out of place in English Suburbia. But nature always finds away he supposed.

" Well First Mate, this is the spot where we'll find the treasure to guarantee us eternal glory" Lily gestured grandly.

" Oh joy of joys" Sev answered drily.

Lily giggled and was quickly climbing over logs and trees that led to the stream and the waterfall.

" Lily ! For the love of all that's sacred be careful" Sev yelled worriedly.

" Sev don't be such a worrywart" Lily answered back while running into the stream.

And Sev had to say Lily looked rather miraculous in the light. Her emerald eyes matched the foliage that covered the land and the sun glinted off her hair. Giving her pirate nickname more meaning then before.

Sev stared at her while carefully working his way into the stream . His feet would be unpleasantly wet for the rest of the day and these were his favorite pair of socks. In fact they were his only pair but back to the task at hand. He was at a loss for words as he often was around Lily.

She looked back at him and smiled. Water droplets ran down her face and legs. Giving her less of a pirate look and more of a Nature goddess look.

"Sev what are you staring" She asked with a glint in her eyes

" Well…it's just that you're so…. I mean… You're" He inwardly cursed himself for being so tongue tied.

Normally he would have dropped it and stared awkwardly at the ground. But after The Incident he felt oddly…. Well brave, he stood up to his father. Why couldn't he tell his future wife she was pretty ?

He took a deep breath and said "It's just well… you look really pretty out here Lil"

" Oh" Lily said and a bright red blush that matched her flaming locks crept into her face. And now she was the one staring awkwardly at the ground.

" I'm sorry Lil, I didn't mean to say that" Sev stuttered

Damn him why did he have to open his stupid mouth now he was gonna scare her away. Why would she think he was cute he was just some poor kid.

" No !" Lily said suddenly.

" It wasn't bad… I mean thank you Sev…. it's just you've never said that to me before." She blushed again.

" It was nice to hear" She giggled at him.

" I just never expected to hear it from you" Lily said.

" Well I am feeling…bold today" Sev said, a smile pushing out from his face.

" I guess so" She said. A smile of her own pulsing on her face, and her eyes locked with his and suddenly Sev felt a lot hotter.

" Come on, Let's see the edge" Lily said excitedly grabbing Sev's hand and dragging him over to the cliff Sev would have said no but Lily's eyes and hand suddenly seemed more interesting then anything he had to say.

They peered over the edge to the bottom and suddenly Sev felt less bold.

" OK we've seen it, let's go" Sev said. Trying to keep the apprehension out of his voice

" Come on Sev I thought you were being bold" Lily challenged

" There's a fine line between bold and stupid" Sev answered back

"Besides pirate treasure and eternal glory won't be too important if we end up like Humpty Dumpty" He added

Lily giggled again and grabbed his hand

" I've got you to protect me so I'm not too afraid" She said mischievously.

" Not too carry on with the egg metaphor but don't put them all into one basket" Sev answered.

Lily laughed a second time and said " Sev-"

But the rest was cut off with her scream. As some of the rocks she had so precariously placed herself at gave out and she tumbled into the pool.

Sev's heart leapt into his throat as she dropped down into the black water.

" Lily!" Her name tore from his throat

And without thinking or making a second thought effort he threw himself off the cliff after her into the pool below. The minute the water hit his face he realized two things.

1. He didn't know how to swim

2. Water's cold

These two facts propelled him to panic, but then Lily's last words came back into his mind. She said he could protect her. He had stood up to his father. He was Wizard not a Muggle. He was a Prince not a Snape. But most of all he was her friend and he couldn't fail her. So as he flailed in the murky water he looked for any sign of the girl who meant the world to him.

And finally he caught sight of flame red hair in the dark. And he worked toward her in a way that he was quite sure would have been hilarious under different circumstances considering he probably looked like he was doing an impression of a retarded cat swiming.

He grabbed her hand and waist and with all his strength kicked toward the surface like he'd seen on the TV. He felt like his lungs were going to explode. His muscles felt weak and the cold seeped into him as easy as the warmth Lily's smile seeped into him.

But he couldn't fail. And with his last strength he kicked toward the surface and breached the water his lungs filled with air that simultaneously burned him and felt like life's nectar. He managed to get her to a bank and pulled her and him flailing onto the muddy ground.

" Lily ?" He asked.

He looked at her she had hit her head pretty hard and there was a line of blood dripping down her left temple onto her cheek. She wasn't breathing.

" Oh god Lily I don't know what to do " He shouted at her holding her head in his hands.

" Lily please, please, please wake up. Don't leave me alone." Sev whispered in a hoarse voice

While tears ran down his face. But suddenly he felt a surge in his body unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Almost like a shock that traveled from his chest to his hands to Lily's face.

And her bruise started to heal it closed almost immediately the only thing left the blood. Then her chest heaved and she spat water directly into Sev's face she proceeded to hack and cough like Tobias after a shot of god knows what.

Ignoring the unsanitary fact that her spittle and pond scum covered his face he broke out into a large grin and massage her back while she finished coughing.

" Sev ?" Lily asked weakly

" Yeah Lil it's me. Oh my god you had me so worried" He gathered her into a hug which was odd considering his aversion to physical touching.

" What happened ? " Lily said as he helped her up

" I remember falling and then…." She said then trailed off as She stared at him noticing he was soaking wet.

" Sev did you jump in after me ?" She asked with and odd mis of awe and trepidation in her voice.

" Well yeah….I mean you said that I could protect you" He never got a chance to finish because she nearly knocked him over with a hug and squeezed almost all the air from his already abused lungs.

" Oh my god thank you Sev. Thank you, thank you, thank you" She said in a rush

She squeezed even tighter then pulled away to stare at him and punched him in the shoulder

" You idiot ! You don't know how to swim you could have killed yourself" She shouted

" Well I had to do something, I mean who else would I have played with ? Tuney ? " He asked sardonically

" Shut up" She laughed she seemed to take him in again with her brilliant green eyes and suddenly Sev felt even hotter than before

" We look awful" She giggled

" Yeah we do " He agreed with a laugh

" Our parents are gonna kill us" She said again

"….Yeah" Said Sev awkwardly staring at the ground

Lily sensed that she had his on something painful

" Yeah…. Well why don't you come home with me we can get you some dry clothes and make you comfy" She asked happily hoping to change his mood

" I don't know Lil….I wouldn't want to-" he started

" Nonsense wait till I tell my parents they won't want to let you leave" Lily interrupted with a grin

" Please Sev" She asked again

"…I guess I do need to was the frog pee and your spit off my face" He said finally

" So you'll come ?" She asked hopefully

"Ok" He gave in

" Yeahhhhh " She hugged him again

" Wait " She said as they stopped while walking toward her house about five minutes later.

" What ?" Asked Sev

" You said I spat on you ? " She asked

" Yeah when you coughed out the water my face happened to be a great place for it to land" He said drily

" I didn't know you knew CPR" She said

" I don't" Sev answered

" Then how ?" Lily asked impatiently

" Uhh well you had a cut too and when I got you out I was really afraid and I guess my magic did it" He answered

" I don't understand how you did that" Lily said just noticing the blood on her head and looking at it with her fingers.

" Ummmm well I was really worried I was gonna lose you and I guess my magic listened" He said awkwardly

" You were really that worried ?" She asked with a tinge of awe in her voice

" Well yeah…. I mean you're the most important person in my life" Sev said puzzled that she was surprised at that

Lily blushed again a deeper red than before. And suddenly hugged him again tightly.

" Thank you" She said her voice tight with emotion.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand

" Come on, let's go home"

And as Lily Evans walked home she felt something odd in the pit of her stomach after Sev told her that that. It kind of scared her but also comforted her at the same time. But she pushed those thoughts away and focused on the fact that Severus Snape was her best friend forever and her hand felt perfectly right wrapped around his.


	4. Chapter 4

Fresh Start

Belongs to JKR

Severus Snape was riding the Hogwarts Express with Lily and two other future students. She looked at him and smiled. She seemed to do more of that since he saved her at the waterfall.

That and her parents were much more friendly to him after him a Lily trudged through the door into the house soggy and laughing. Petunia took one look at them both and ran off screaming for her Mother as if they carried the Bubonic Plague and planned on spitting on the families food supply. Mrs. Violet Evans walked in soon after with Petunia in tow with an evil smile on her face.

"Alright you two. What happened ?" She asked in the tone of a long suffering mother who was used to this.

" Sev saved me!" Lily shouted excitedly

"Did he now ?" Violet asked

" Why would you need saving ?" She asked

" Well…" Lily had the decency to look abashed

" Well ?" Violet asked again

" Sev and me went to the waterfall me and Tuney found and I sort of fell into the pool and hit my head" Lily explained

" Lily Evans why would you do such a foolish thing ?" Violet asked in an upset tone of voice now noticing the blood stain on Lily's shirt

" She wanted to find treasure" Sev finally decided to speak out

" She did ? Did she ? Well how on Earth did you save her Severus ?" Violet asked

" I uhmmm leaped in after her… and pulled her out" Snape said feeling slightly more confident yet slightly awkward explaining it now. Making direct eye contact with Mrs. Evans

" Really ? " Violet asked in and even tone of voice

" Not likely" Petunia interjected

"Petunia…." Viloet warned

" Come on mom the Snape boy saved her ? More likely a fish pulled her out himself " She said derisively

"He did so Tuney and he healed me " Lily shouted angrily coming to her friends defense

And Sev felt and odd sense of pride and affection from that.

"He healed you ?" Violet asked

Man Sev thought does this lady just repeat everything back with a question mark at the end ?

" Yea… I guess I had a gash on the side of my head and he healed it and got the water from my lungs" She said proudly

" Freaks" Petunia muttered

" Parrot" Sev muttered back. And Lily giggled.

" I thought you couldn't use magic outside of school ? Severus ? " Violet asked

" Well it was an accident Ma'am I guess I was really worried about Lily and it sort of flowed through" Sev said back

Violet thought about that for a minute. Before getting back down on her knees and hugging Sev

"Thank you Severus for saving my little girl" She said with a tight voice

"Oh well it was no problem Ma'am I'm kind of shocked I did something so….um bold" Sev said awkwardly

" Maybe it's just cause you're brave" Violet said

"Hmm" Sev answered back

" You should both be more careful. I mean honestly Lily ?"

"Sorry Mom" Lily Said looking down

" And Severus what would your parents think" Violet asked

" They wouldn't care" Sev said before he thought about it

That led to a very strange silence. Mrs. Evans looked embarrassed by it

"Mom can Sev use our shower and maybe borrow some clothes ? The water's off at his place" Lily asked hopefully trying to change the subject

"Hmmm you both could use a shower" She said with a chuckle

" And Ben does have some clothes I haven't dropped off at the goodwill for Marian" Mrs. Evans added

" Mom we're not a hotel" Petunia complained and Lily shot her a dirty look.

" Petunia we owe Severus this now please be cordial" Mrs. Evans said right back

"It's alright Mrs. Evans I wouldn't want to impose" Sev muttered and walked away before Lily grabbed his arm in her vice grip and led him to the bathroom.

" No Sev you're staying here and that's final, Now come on" she said in a tone that brooked no and grabbed his hand dragging him upstairs

While Sev showered Mr. Harold Evans walked in through the door with a hearty hello ringing from his baritone voice. All three women gave him a kiss before Violet led Harold into the kitchen to talk. About Severus Harold went to the attic and brought down some fresh clothes after a five minute chat with Violet . He knocked on the bathroom door and dropped the clothes by the door. When Harold was getting his home clothes on he noticed Severus was having trouble with one of the shirts so he went to help.

" Here Severus let me help you with that " He said aiding the boy into the too small shirt.

"Thank you Sir" Severus answered cordially

It was then he noticed the splotches of dark color that seemed to cover the boy's torso. Harold sighed. He had hoped the rumors about Tobias Snape were false but this was all the proof he needed.

" Severus, you only have three days before school starts ? Correct ?" Harold asked

"Yes Sir" Sev responded

" Now Violet and Lily told me what you did for Lily, about how you helped her with your gift, how you saved her life" Harold told Sev

Sev found it odd that the man called it a gift when his own father could barely even address it.

" Now it's obvious that you and Lily are great friends. So would your parents mind if you stayed over here for the next three days until school starts ? We'd be happy to drive you to the train." Harold asked

Sev felt hope swell in his chest. He could stay here with the Evans' and with Lily

" No sir, I don't even think they'd notice" Sev answered honestly

" Do you want me to go get my stuff now or-" Sev was cutoff

"No we'll pick it up on Friday, Ben won't mind sharing clothes he'll never wear again " Harold said with a smirk

Sev felt relieved, beyond relieved.

"Thank you Sir" He said hoarsely trying desperately not to cry

" No, thank you Severus, thank you for saving my girls life" And Harold gave him a which Severus attempted to reciprocate but was overcome with emotion. And couldn't risk crying here.

Needless to say that after Harold explained what he saw on Sev's body to Violet she didn't begrudge him staying over for three days.

And Lily was ecstatic to have Sev over and already made a pallet by her bed for him even though it was five o'clock.

Petunia was about as ecstatic dead fish but neither Sev nor Lily paid attention. The next two days were the most fun Severus could ever remember having in his life. Except for the third day when Petunia and Lily got into a fight over the fact Lily saw that Petunia had written to Hogwarts to ask for entrance.

He didn't know the specifics but he did know that Lily came into her room crying and he tried to comfort her over it.

" I can't believe she thinks I'm a monster" Lily said in between sniffles

" So what ?" Sev asked

" So ? So she's my sister" Lily snapped back at him

" But she's-"

He was gonna say she's just a Muggle but then again Severus had never experienced good a Muggle ever until Harold and Violet so he had never really cared what they thought. After all why would he care about what somebody who was like Tobias would think. But after a second thought he realized that he did care what The Evans' thought of him.

They took him in for these three days and actually made him feel at home. And most of all they gave him Lily. So maybe Muggles opinions do count a little.

"Listen Lily I'm sure she'll come around she just needs time. Like you said she's your sister. She can't hate you" Sev said in what he hoped was a comforting voice

Lily stopped crying

" You think so Sev ?" Lily asked

" I know so" Sev answered back confidently. Which was odd cause he hardly felt like that

" Thanks Sev" She gave him one of her winning smiles and Sev felt pretty proud of himself.

" Goodnight Sev" As she turned off the light

"Goodnight Lil"

50 minutes later on his pallet he felt Lily whisper in his ear

"Sev are you awake ?"

" I am now" He answered back

"Can I sleep with you" She asked in a very fragile voice

Sev felt the heat rise at least 40 degrees in here. Was Petunia messing with the thermostat?

" Umm sure….Why ?" He said in a voice that sounded calmer than his heart was feeling

" I had a nightmare" She said in a scared voice

"Oh, sure" Sev said and moved over to make room

" Do you have nightmares ? " She asked hesitantly

" I don't need to " He said with a note of bitterness in his voice.

What he saw in his head was fake, he could wake up from it. You could never wake up from Tobias.

"I'm sorry" She said with tears leaking out from her eyes onto his shoulder where she rested her head

" Don't be, You make it better" He answered boldly

In response she wrapped her arms over his chest and pulled herself tighter to him. Man it was way too sweltering in here. He wanted to open a window but wouldn't have moved if somebody was putting a hot poker to his feet

" What was the nightmare ?" He asked

" It doesn't matter anymore" She said

"You sure ?" He asked surprised

"I feel better now" She said

"Thanks" He felt hot again

Fifty minutes later

"Sev ?" She asked.

"Hmmmm" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry were you asleep ?" She said abashedly

"No I just like the sound of myself snoring"

She ignored that

"Sev, if we're not in the same house will we still be friends ?"

"We will"

"But what if we're not "

" If we're not, then yes I'll always be your friend"

In response she nestled her head tighter into the crook of his neck

"Goodnight Sev"

"Goodnight Lil….For real this time ?"

"For real"

After picking up all of Sev's stuff from his house Sev said goodbye to his mother.

" Goodbye Mom"

" Don't disappoint me Severus"

"…..Stay safe"

* * *

Now as Sev stared out the window he looked at Lily

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Sev

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Sev looked around at the world he was slight, black-haired like Snape, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James Potter asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him,

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius Black grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

" You could go there Sev" Lily said with a grin knowing how much he wanted to be in Slytherin.

" Good one" Sev responded drily

" You got something against Gryffindor ?" James asked

He thought about it for a minute, he would have said it was for idiots who value bravery over common sense and throw themselves headfirst into danger like idiots but then he remembered The Incident and the Waterfall. And thought better of it.

"Not on a personal level I just don't agree with their philosophy" Sev answered

"Being Brave ? " James challenged

" No, being stupid" Sev answered

" I see you're one of those pureblood freaks aren't you" Sirius popped in

" Hardly" Sev answered

Did he think most Muggles were useless excluding the Evans' ? Yes but did that mean blood mattered over everything else ? No your intelligence and your character mattered.

" Yeah then why do you want to be in Slytherin ?" James interjected

" Because I think that's best house for me like you think Gryffindor is for you" Sev answered back beginning to feel annoyed

" Oh so you're as greasy and slimy as a snake ?" James asked mockingly

Black burst out laughing

" Oh shut up, kid" Lily yelled

" Hey I'm just joking simmer down, isn't that right Greasy ?"

Normally Sev would've exploded, become indignant or straight up left. But since The Incident he'd been building up his walls. To make sure he never gave anything up to Tobias. Whether it was fists or insults, and these kids were chumps compared to him. He could wait them out, besides why would he give them the satisfaction he denied his own father.

"Indeed" Sev answered uninterestedly

" Sev, are you gonna let them talk to you like that ? " Lily asked indignantly

" Yeah Sev are you" Sirius imitated in a high voice

" Would it matter ? " Sev asked to know one in particular

"Merlin you're you've got a wand up your ass" James said evidently frustrated

He turned to Sirius "You want to find another compartment ? "

" Oh yeah" Sirius answered

"See you later greasy" Said James

"Same too you Tomato Top" Said Sirius

Luckily it was much quieter afterwards and Lily brought out a deck of cards she brought along. She started teaching Sev how to play go fish while he was at her house. 30 minutes into the game a skinny young man knocked on the compartment door and when Lily opened it up he said

"Hi"

"Hi there" Lily answered brightly

The boy looked at Sev "Hi" he said

Sev stared

Lily shot Sev an invisible look

Sev sighed he didn't know how she always got him to do these things

" How do you do ?" Sev asked

The boy suddenly looked much more relieved after Sev said hello which took him by surprise as he wasn't used to the idea of people caring about his opinion.

" Would you like to join us" Lily asked

" We're playing go fish" She added

"Ummm I'd like to but I don't know how" He said uncomfortably

Sev realized he saw something in this kid he knew was familiar he saw himself when he first met Lily. Uncomfortable Nervous and Afraid but Lily had helped him and so had her parents. Maybe it was time to return the favor plus everybody said he was being "brave" why not continue the trend.

" Well you can't be any worse than me so join in" Sev said

Lily flashed Sev a bright smile. The kid looked relieved. He gave a weak smile.

" Thanks…Um I'm Lupin, Remus Lupin"

"Severus Snape" He offered his hand Lupin took it

" And I'm Lily Evans " She shook his hand as well

" It's nice to have somebody in our compartment who isn't a complete prat" Lily said

Remus smiled again, this time more strongly

" I'll try not to disappoint"

"So what house do you want to be in ?" Lily asked

" Gryffindor but maybe Hufflepuff" Lupin answered

" Two in a row Sev Its an omen for you" Lily said mysteriously

"Hardly, Lily there is no such thing as omens next thing I know you'll be telling me that Witches and Wizards exist"

When they arrived at Hogwarts they were escorted by a burly man who in Sev's humble opinion may not have been speaking English or if he was it wasn't any Sev had heard of.

After hearing about the houses and a poorly done musical number by The Sorting Hat all their names were called alphabetically. Prat number 1 was Sirius Black and to the surprise of all was sorted into Gryffindor Lily went first she gave his hand a squeeze and then had the hat place on her head for half second before "GRYFFINDOR" Filled that hall. Sev was disappointed to say the least but when Lily saw him he gave her a reassuring smile.

Lupin went Next "GRYFFINDOR"

Potter after "GRYFFINDOR"

Finally it was Sev's turn and as he approached the hat Lily gave him a smile from the table and he remembered what he said to her before they'd still be friends with her no matter what house. And as long as he had her he could make it through anything. So with confidence in his step he placed the hat on his head and waited for "SLYTHERIN". But it didn't come instead the hat talked.

**Hmmmm you're an interesting one cunning. Yes, smart definitely, manipulative, without a doubt but….**

"But what ?"

**There's something else here I can't quite put my finger on it, something deeper.  
**

"Do you have fingers ?"

**You're a Slytherin at face value but what's beneath it all that keeps popping up at me ? **

"Just put me into Slytherin already its where I'm meant to be"

**Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't but I've never sorted wrong before and I'm not about to start by putting you in the wrong house. **

The hall was waiting, it'd had been years since a sorting took this long. Sev had been under for three and a half minutes. Lily had her fingers crossed at Gryffindor's Table. Lupin slightly hoped Severus might be put in his house as well.

**Oh my there it is its hidden, buried to be more exact under all those Slytherin characteristics but I see it now. Bravery. A wellspring of it and Loyalty to boot more than I've seen in someone like you in quite a while. But to whom or what ?  
**

Severus reflexively looked over to Gryffindor table to see Lily staring at him with hopeful eyes.

**Ahhhh and there it is. My gut says you have everything it takes to be a** **Slytherin.**

"Then put me in there and you don't have guts"

**But your loyalty and bravery. They just about overwhelm every Slytherin trait you have.**

_Oh no._

"You're not actually-"

**Yes I am my boy, you were a tough one but I think you'll be best in...**

"GRYFFINDOR"


	5. Chapter 5

Didn't see that coming

Belongs to JKR

Shock wasn't something Severus Snape particularly enjoyed. Shock meant something unpleasant or unplanned was coming. So needless to say when the Sorting Hat shouted **" Gryffindor"**. It nearly knocked him out of his seat.

_Gryffindor ? I can't be in Gryffindor The Princes have all been in Slytherin I can't disappoint Mother. OK Sev calm down let's make the best of this and approach the table with dignity._

The hall had erupted with the thunderous applause of Gryffindor's table which made Sev feel more than a little uncomfortable. Nobody knew who this Snape kid was but anybody who took 2 and a half minutes under the Sorting Hat must be special. So they clapped. None more so then Lily Evans. Who was beyond relieved Sev would be in her house

As Sev made his way to the table he made eye contact with Lupin who gave him a slight smile and showed him a seat between him and Lily

" Oh my god Sev this is gonna be awesome" Lily said excitedly

And Sev felt the need to respond in kind but could only manage a weak smile and a

" Indeed"

" Don't worry Severus, this won't be too bad" Lupin said encouragingly

Sev wanted to say something sharp against him, about not needing comfort but looking at Lupin he saw he was trying to be nice. Besides he may be in Gryffindor but Slytherin runs through his veins. And if there's one thing Slytherin's teach it's to get allies.

"I suppose not, it's just a shock is all, I was so sure I was a Slytherin" Said Sev.

"Maybe, you've got more Gryffindor then you think" Lupin stated

"Oi! Greasy" Potter shouted at him from down the table

" Did the Hat have to dig through all the scum before he dumped you on us ?" He asked

It was time for Sev to respond, but not angrily, calmly.

" No Potter he had to sort through all of your leftover ego" Sev yelled back

Lily and Lupin laughed at that. But before Potter could respond they were escorted to their dorms by prefects. After receiving an intro speech by the head of house, Professor McGonagall who in Sev's humble opinion looked like a human battleaxe. Lily began talking excitedly and gesturing to Lupin and Sev about all the fun and adventures they'd have.

"The closest thing Greasy'll do for excitement is watch paint dry" Sirius scoffed

" Shut up Black" Lily snarled

"Evans did anybody ever say you're beautiful when you're angry ?" Potter tried to say in an attempt to be smooth

"Potter did anyone ever say that you're a git whenever you open your mouth" Lily shot back

"No they're usually to distracted by my good looks" Potter answered

"Or your money" Sev interjected

"Shut up Greasy" Potter and Sirius said at the same time

When they noticed the turned and gave each other a smile, inwardly Sev threw up a little in his mouth.

After they made it to the Gryffindor Common Room Sev noticed how warm and inviting it looked with a warm fire crackling heartily and the walls bedecked in red and gold. Sev had to admit this did look like a rather comfortable place to spend a school term.

"Alright I'll be listing off the dorm rooms and you're dorm roommates for the rest of the term" The Prefect said to the kids

" Dorm 1.

Lupin, Remus.

Potter, James.

Black, Sirius.

Pettigrew, Peter.

And Snape, Severus."

_You've got to be kidding me I might as well throw myself off the top of the tower now and get it over with _

Sev didn't hear where Lily was going he was too distracted by self pity. Lupin looked at him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Severus" He said hopefully

Sev gave him a disbelieving look

"Just trying to be positive" Lupin said weakly because he knew it'd be bad

_Fate seems to determined to take dump on my face today _

"I'm not looking forward to it either Snivellus" Black said savagely

The other kids laughed at that.

_Jeez and I thought Greasy was bad._

" Real clever Black. Too bad it took 3 hours to come up with. What happened, was your brain busy trying to figure out what came after 10 ?"

" Sod off you greasy git" Black yelled back

"Enough! Both of you" The Prefect said

"You're housemates, and you're Gryffindor's, you will learn to treat each other with respect. If you don't I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be happy to administer discipline" He added

That shut both of them up.

" Now you're dismissed to your rooms, You will find your schedules tomorrow morning"

When they made their way to their rooms Black and Potter attempted to charm their way into Lupin's heart and the chubby kid's who responded cordially.

The chubby kid, known as Pettigrew, reminded Sev of a hamster. He stood there silently so Sev decided to try and be a little friendly. After all he already started the trend with Lupin and it didn't seem to hurt.

"Hi I'm Severus, git's call me Snivellus or Greasy" He said sardonically while extending a hand.

Everybody got a laugh out of that even Black and Potter smirked

"I'm P-P-P, Peter, gits call me rat face or lardo" Peter said with smile

" I'm Remus, Gits call me twig boy" Said Lupin

" I'm Sirius" Black said

" And I'm James" Proclaimed Potter as if he had found the cure for cancer

As they all laid in beds later at night Potter suddenly asked

"Soo you guys excited ?"

"Kind of, I just don't know how to explain it to my parents, they're not gonna take it well" Black said calmly

"Why ?" Peter asked

"My whole families been in Slytherin I'm now the black sheep in name and deed" Black said not without pride

"Well my parents we'll be proud" Potter said smugly

" Same" Lupin said

"Uh huh" Peter agreed

" What about you Severus ?" Lupin asked

"It doesn't matter" Sev said

"Why ?" Lupin asked

"Because they don't care about anything I do" Sev said

"That can't be true" Lupin said with a hint of disbelief

"You don't know my parents" Sev said with bitterness and turned to go to sleep

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The next morning Sev, Lily, Lupin and Peter oddly enough exchanged schedules for the day. Sev was happy to find that him and Lily had Potions, DADA, Flying, which he also had with Lupin and Peter.

Sadly Potter and Black had the same classes.

When they arrived in Potions Lily sat next to Sev, Peter with Lupin, and as usual Potter and Black were attached at the hip.

They were greeted by Professor Slughorn

"Good Morning First Years" He said with an odd mix of dignity and joviality

"Good morning Professor Slughorn" The class answered as one

" Who here can tell me what Potions is ?" Slughorn asked

Sev's hand shot into the air the same time as another Slytherin first year by the name of Narcissa.

"Both of you" Slughorn turned to Narcissa

"Ms. Black ?" _Black ? Hmmmm must be related to Sirius then_

"It's the study of alchemical properties of magic" She proclaimed proudly and with confidence

" Mr. Snape ?" Slughorn turned to him

"What she said sir and but not just the alchemical properties of magic but the application of them in relation to nature and us" Sev elaborated

" What did you just say ?" Lily whispered

" I'll explain later" Sev said

"Excellent I can see that you two will do great things in Potions this year 10 points to Slytherin. And to ?" He turned questioningly to Sev

"Gryffindor Sir" Sev answered

"Ahhh of course" Slughorn said

_Odd he didn't say how he thought I belonged in Slytherin. Maybe I am supposed to…..No! I. Am. A. Slytherin. The Hat made a mistake._

Slughorn went into the backroom to gather some potions for a demonstration. While he was gone Black turned and said.

" Jeez first day and already kissing the teachers ass Snivy"

Severus bristled at the name but kept his walls up

"Well I'm surprised you noticed Black considering how far your head is up Potter's ass" Sev said calmly with some smug mixed in

The class laughed at that one and Black's handsome face blushed

" And yet it's still cleaner up there then your hair" Potter shot back

The class laughed even harder and Sev blushed furiously.

"Go to hell Potter of course its gonna be cleaner in there since most of your crap comes out of your mouth" Lily yelled

The class was dying. Even Sev started laughing. Potter blushed but seemed to stare at Lily even more then yesterday on the train before saying.

"Ohhhh Evans you're as witty as you are gorgeous, marry me" He said heroically

_Here I thought I couldn't hate Potter anymore than before_

Lily gave an unladylike snort

Slughorn walked back in before Lily could respond

"Before Ms. Evans can shred more of Mr. Potter's pride gather around to watch this demonstration"

He showed the process of making a bad potion and a good potion which in retrospect was a bad idea considering Potter and Black were more interested in the explosive failure than the calm success.

" Hey Evans ?" Potter shouted. As Sev, Lily, Peter and Lupin walked down the hall

"Who do you have next ?" He asked as him and Sirius caught up

"DADA with Lockwood" Lily responded tersely

"Same with us" Potter said happily

"Excuse me while I jump for joy" Sev muttered

"What was that Snivy I couldn't hear you over the grease" Potter said

"Piss off Potter" Lily said and grabbed Sev's hand leading him away

Peter and Lupin came up the rear chuckling.

_Hmmmm I can almost feel Potter's eyes boring into my back_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Professor Elisa Lockwood was remarkably beautiful with long flowing locks of blonde hair that traveled down the length of her neck to the middle of her back with sea blue eyes that seemed to make every male member of the class find the ground more interesting. Not to mention her…..chest was very interesting in size terms at least.

When Lily saw her she gave a huff of distaste when Potter, Black, Lupin and Peter seemed to have lost control of their jaws. Sev knew better of course even though he wouldn't mind staying detention with her.

"What's wrong Evans ? Don't worry I only have eyes for you" Potter said cockily

_This class is going to be interesting but I want to learn about the Dark Arts not be distracted by those sea blue….Damn focus on the power like a Slytherin, not some damn doe eyed Gryffindor._

Lockwood asked the class if they knew what the Dark Arts was. And suddenly every boy in the class was a scholar. She turned to Severus

" Yes Severus ?"

"It's the study of taboo magic's " Sev answered

" Taboo… Yes that's a nice way of saying it. Most of the Dark Arts aren't to be trifled with they're dangerous both to caster and receiver. They're reminders of a darker time in Wizarding History before we had Aurors and the Ministry to reign in power like that so the best way to handle these risks is too teach our youth about the dangers of taking the quick route to power that the Dark Arts offer which is the purpose of this class"

Most of the boys in the class nodded they're head vigorously as if what she said was the most brilliant thing ever uttered.

_Too bad they're brains probably don't even have enough blood to process what she said considering it went to a lower area…._

_Besides the Dark Arts aren't inherently bad, it's all in the user. I can't wait to get to the library tonight I've got a lot to look up_

The rest of the class passed by in a blur for most of the boys staring at Lockwood's chest while Sev sat in rapt attention listening to the words…but not noticing the glare Lily was giving him.

After class was over Lily left in a huff while Sev, Lupin, and Peter hung behind to discuss flying.

" So what do you think about you know flying ?" Peter asked

"I don't see the point really, not for Quidditch at least" Sev said while they walked to the courtyard

"I guess it might be fun if we don't end up falling to our deaths" Remus said

"You don't think that'll happen do you ?" Pete asked nervously

"Don't worry Pete I'll save you if you fall" Potter swooped in from nowhere

"Don't you have your ego to fan somewhere" Sev asked tiredly

"Not until three" Potter smirked

"I hear we're practicing with Slytherin" Black said from behind

"Time to show them what they're up against when I get on the Quidditch team" Potter said evilly

"Black are you related to the blonde girl in Slughorn's ?" Sev asked

Black's eyes flashed for a minute in surprise at the fact Sev wasn't insulting him and that he didn't know in fact he was related to Cissy

"Oh yeah, she's my cousin that's all. Why ? What's it to you ?" He asked suspiciously

"Just wondering" Sev answered evenly

_I want to find out who the Blacks are in this school so I can give them a wide berth_

"Are you guys close ?" Lupin asked curiously

Black shrugged

"Kind of I mean she's the nicest one I've got in my family and that's not saying a lot but her head got filled up with that pureblood garbage. I was kinda hoping well…" He trailed away

" You were hoping she'd be in Gryffindor ?" Pete asked

"Ha, I would've taken anywhere but Slytherin,that place isn't good for her" Black said angrily

"What do you have against Slytherin ?" Sev asked. His walls keeping his annoyance in check

"It's filled with bigots and blood fanatics" Sirius said hotly

" How do you know ?" Sev asked

"I know my family, and Its common knowledge. Every Slytherin would love to see muggleborns wiped out from Hogwarts" He said

"That's garbage" Said Sev

"Slytherin may have a lot of purebloods but it doesn't mean that they're all obsessed about blood. They judge on character" He added

"Wow, you really think that don't you ? Are you that thick ?" Black said with a fair amount of shock in his voice

"I guess I am, my mother was a pureblood and a Slytherin and she married a muggle" Sev said

_Wait what, why did I tell them that I'm a half blood ? I've only been her one day I can't go giving info like that away. Why did I give that away ? That was careless am I….. Oh god did I just go Gryffindor ? I just wanted to prove Black wrong._

_"_ Wait you're a Half-blood ? " Black asked surprised

"Ummm" Sev said

_Ahhh the legendary Snape wit kicks in_

"Who're you related to ?" Potter asked

_Well there's no point hiding it now and they'll just keep pestering me anyway_

" My mother was Eileen Prince" Sev said

" You're a Prince ?" Black said. Looking him up and down

"I thought you guys were rich" Pete said

"The Princes are, The Snapes aren't" Sev said darkly

_Especially since most of our money is contributed to the Death Of Tobias Snapes Liver fund_

"Oh" Was all Pete came back

"I don't understand. You're saying they won't help you" Lupin said

" They disowned my mom alright ? And even if they didn't my Father wouldn't take it" Sev said. With his walls barely keeping him from exploding

"The Princes were all Slytherin's right ?" Black asked

"Yes. So ?" Sev said

"So they prove my point. They were all Slytherin and when your Mom married your Dad they disowned her. So much for Slytherin character right ?"

_"_That's different" Sev said

"How ?" Black sneered at him

"You don't know my Father, if she could marry someone like him then…. then she doesn't deserve the Prince name" Sev whispered angrily.

His walls had broken. And resentment toward his mom, hatred toward Tobias, And anger at Black for making him reveal that part of himself

"I….." Black seemed put off by that

An awkward silence descended on them before Remus broke it

"We better get to Flying" he said quietly

Sirius didn't say anything after that

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii

Professor Rorstan was a plump middle aged lady with numerous smile lines on her cheeks. While she took her supplies out and got ready for the day's lesson.

Sev took his place next to Lily who looked at him funny

"Sev is something wrong" She asked

_Besides the fact I just revealed vital info about myself to a bunch of guys I've known for one day and I'm worried about falling to my death in this god awful class. I can't let Black and Potter. Get to me like that I need to build up my walls more._

"It's complicated Lil, I can tell you later tonight" Sev said

"Humph, How was Professor Lockwood's eyes ?" She asked bitterly

" What do you mean ?" Sev was confused

"Are you kidding me Sev I was sitting right there I saw you staring at her in 'rapt' attention" She spat the word

" What no! Lily I was just listening to her talk I'm really interested in the subject that's all" Sev stuttered out

"Yeah right"

"Lily look at me you know I'm not lying to you"

Lily stared at Sev for a while. Her emerald lakes locked with black puddles, finally she smiled and hugged him.

"You're right Sev I'm soooo sorry I was just afraid you were just as shallow as the other guys for a minute there" She said with a smile in her voice

"Don't you have to have money to be shallow ?" He said drily

She giggled at that

" No, So what did you do that made you upset ?"

"I well um-"

"Attention First Years I am Professor Rorstan you're Flying teacher, and today we're going to learn Broom Basics. So I want you to approach your broom and say 'Up" Then place both legs on the broom, hold your arms tight around the handle and let yourself float.

"Up" Said Sev

Nothing happened but nothing happened for Pete or Lupin or Lily so he didn't feel too bad. Potter and Black on the other hand had their brooms fly straight into their hand. And were in the air laughing with a few other Gryffindor's. Potter winked at Lily who blushed. Sev felt his breakfast come back up.

_No way am I gonna let Potter outdo me at this_

He took a deep breath and concentrated on the broom. He built up his walls to contain his envy until his mind was clear and calm.

"Up" And the broom hit his hand firmly

He got on and let himself float upwards until he was as high as Potter and Black.

"Way to go Sev" Lily shouted from below as her broom finally went into her hand and Pete and Lupin were struggling to maintain there balance on their broom.

"Yeah way to go Sniv" Potter said with derision

Black was oddly quiet

"Enjoy being on my level Greasy, it's the last time it'll happen" Potter said

"Wanna make a bet" Sev said before he knew what was out of his mouth

_Wait what where did that come from. Merciful Merlin how does Potter always find a crack in my walls ?. And why do I keep going Gryffindor ?_

" Yeah I do" Potter answered right back

"Five galleons says I can catch the snitch before you" Potter challenged

_Jesus Christ ! Five Galleons I don't have that kind of money in fact I don't have any kind of money…..Well I've committed to it now and if I am going to stuck in this house I might as well play the part._

_"_Deal" Sev said

" What deal ?" Lily asked

Her, Lupin, and Pete were unsteadily 30 feet below. Sev, Potter and Black.

"Nothing Dear just about to grind Sniv's greasy face in my triumph" Potter said with a smile

"I'm not your dear anything Potter" Said Lily

"Not Yet" He said sharing a smile with Black

_Oh there is no way I'm losing to him_

" How do we get the Snitch ?" Black asked

As if on cue a Slytherin first year fell on his head and Rorstan had to take him to Pomfrey. She told all of them to get off the brooms until she came back. Which in retrospect was a terrible idea because kids are notorious for not listening to adults who aren't there.

Potter and Black smiled and opened up what must've been a Quidditch case for the lesson that wasn't being taught.

Black grabbed the Snitch and carried it away to the objections of both Slytherin and Gryffindor first years.

Black floated in the middle of Sev and Potter with Snitch in his palm

Lily, Lupin, and Pete finally got to the top with Sev, Black, and Potter along with two Slytherin's including Blacks cousin Narcissa.

"First one to get it wins" Black proclaimed like a Quidditch announcer

" Get what ? Sev what's going on ?" Lily asked meanwhile a cacophony of shouts occurred below before she heard the words " Stolen" and "Snitch".

By the time she realized what was going on she only got out a nervous " Sev-" Before Black opened his hand and shouted

" Go"

The Snitch took off followed by Potter and Sev. Potter was a natural his skills flowed from him naturally and he zoomed to the left after the golden ball.

Sev on the other hand had to use every ounce of his concentration just to keep up with Potters ass.

_I can't do this. I'm no Gryffindor. This was a mistake I can't do Quidditch. I'm a Slytherin._

Suddenly he remembered everything that happened in the past few weeks. From The Incident. To this bet. To saying he was Half-Blood. To the very fact he was in Gryffindor.

_I've jumped off a waterfall. I've stood up to for God's sake Tobias. I've told people I'm a Half-Blood. I can certainly catch a fucking ball with wings. And there is no way I'm letting Potter beat me and show off to Lily. Build up your walls Snape focus on that fucking ball._

It was with these thoughts Sev felt himself get calmer, fall into his center. He noticed then that he wasn't behind Potter but next to him. And soon past him.

Suddenly the Snitch curved straight up and Sev followed with broom going higher and higher. The air rushing into his face. The Sun in his eyes. He could go higher. He could be above Potter, Black, Tobias, Mother. He could be safe in the skies. Above the sin. Above the pain.

The Snitch was so close he felt his fingers graze it and with Lily's smiling face in his mind he pushed up higher and wrapped his fingers around it. Triumph and pride filled him till he thought he would explode. Then he realized he wasn't on a broom. Dimly he thought he heard a voice scream.

_This is gonna hurt._

And then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

That Was Stupid

Belongs to JKR

Severus Snape's head hurt, along with his arms, legs, pretty much everything you can think of hurt. His eyes themselves were a struggle to open up to the world, as if one of the Fat Lady's thighs held them down. It took several tries before he was able to hold them open long enough for his vision to clear up, he wondered if this is what Tobias saw when he was drunk.

He guessed not, because usually Tobias doesn't open his eyes to see the love of his life staring back at him with red rimmed eyes. Lily Evans looked up to see Sev's eyelids pry open and let up a cry of glee

"Oh my god Sev" She yelled

And suddenly Sev's blurry vision was replaced with an increasing sensation of heat in his face.

"Oww, uh hey Lil I'm ok" He said

"Remus, Pete wake up" Lily yelled

Sev suddenly saw two kids enter his line of sight. One a chubby rat faced boy and another a pale sickly looking boy.

"Hey Severus" Pete said quickly

"Nice to have you back" Remus added

"Nice to be back albeit with an inordinate amount of pain" Sev said

"How long was I out ?...And what happened ?" Sev asked

Lily sighed and said

"In order, Two days" stopping to hold up a hand to prevent Sev from sputtering about missing that much school

"And what happened was you, Black, and Potter are idiots" She finished with a punch to his shoulder

"Ahhhh aren't I in enough pain ?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder

"That's nothing you big baby" Lily smirked

"Seriously Sev what the hell were you thinking ?" She asked

" I was thinking about making five Galleons of Potter and rubbing his nose in defeat" He answered

"By the way did I win ?-OW" He rubbed his other shoulder

"Yes you won you idiot-" She was interrupted

"And you did it amazingly up until the end I guess" Pete said

Lily shot him a dirty look that said she didn't care for him to encourage these antics in Sev. Pete blanched and Lupin chuckled

"Anyway" Lily continued

"You and Potter both went after the Snitch until you passed him, then the Snitch went up and you followed it with Potter on your tale. But you went up higher and Potter couldn't take it and went back down but you kept going higher and-" Lily stopped as if reliving it was scary enough

"We lost sight of you for about thirty seconds until you fell down, luckily Professor Rorstan was there and managed to slow your fall enough that you only broke a few bones" Lupin finished for her

"I don't suppose I had the Snitch when I dropped ?" Sev asked hopefully

"Actually you did" Lily said, "You held onto to it as tightly as Potter holds onto a mirror I'm sure"

They all laughed at that

" When did you guys get in ?" Sev asked

"We've been coming in for the past two days to check up on you, that is until we get kicked out" Pete snickered at his own private joke

Sev was shocked

"… You didn't have to do that" Sev said quietly

"Why wouldn't we ?" Lupin asked

"Yeah ?" Pete added

"You must have had better things to do ?" Sev said

"Sev we all care about you, and we wanted to check up on you" Lily said gently

"Yeah" Lupin said in agreement

"But I've only known you two for one day" Sev stated. Confused

"Yeah….Well you were nice to me on the train so the least I can do is come see you in the hospital" Lupin said

"Yeah and you were the only guy who was friendly to me when I got into Gryffindor" Pete said

_Wow are these guys really serious ? Did they come here for me ?_

"Plus Lupin's the only one who I can copy off of for Arithmancy" Pete added with a grin

Lupin put up his hands over his mouth in a look of mock horror

"You were using me ?" he said dramatically

"Like you didn't know" Pete said with an evil smirk

They all started laughing until Sev realized that wasn't good for his rib cage.

Madame Pomfrey came into the room later and said

"Ahhh young Mr. Snape good to see you awake once I do a few more tests you'll be dismissed tomorrow afternoon"

" See ya Sev" Lily said as they were dismissed to their dorm rooms

"Oh by the way I gathered up some work that you missed" She said

Sev looked down to see the pile of books and papers gathered by his bedside and groaned audibly.

Lily, Lupin, and Pete laughed while they walked out of the room.

_I should have stayed asleep_

* * *

Sev spent most of the evening in hospital room trying to keep down Skele-Gro for a few chipped bones. Complaining did no good because Pomfrey constantly reminded him that he should be grateful over the fact he doesn't need more. The next afternoon Sev was dismissed and made his way to the dorm rooms too gather his things before heading back to his class, which would be Herbology with Professor Sprout. This was disappointing because Pete, Lupin, or Lily weren't in the class. When he entered the room he realized that everybody was staring at him.

Muttering things like:

"-muggleborn"

"-minutes under the hat"

"-caught the Snitch in a rain storm"

Really people don't you have anything better to do ?

Like focus on the fact that we're about to spend an hour learning about plants ? He sighed inwardly and took a place next a blonde haired girl. For once he was relieved that his robes were second hand, they were ratty enough give him a breeze in the sweltering greenhouse. Sev decided to introduce himself to the girl

"Severus Snape" offering his hand

"Narcissa Black" the girl didn't take his hand but did give him an arrogant sniff which was just as good…..No really….. It was.

"You're cousins with Sirius aren't you ?

" "Yes, Why ?"she raised a finely trimmed eyebrow to him

_Jesus are all the black this suspicious or do I have an odor ?_

He hadn't taken a shower since he left the Evans' so he saved that question for later.

"No reason, just making conversation" He said evenly

Narcissa seemed to blush at that for some reason

"I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind trying to keep up with work and making allies in my house" She said apologetically

Sev chuckled at the fact she said "allies" not friends

"Something funny ?"

"You talk exactly like a Slytherin, it's hard to figure out how you're related to Black" She laughed lightly, it had the sound of Christmas bells jingling

"Oh, Well Sirius has always been different"

"Did you want to be in Slytherin ?"

Sev looked for Sprout who seemed to be getting ready

"Umm I guess, I didn't want to disappoint my family. What about you ? You had the Hat on for as long as anybody can remember. Did you want to be in Gryffindor ?" she asked

Sev smirked at that "God no, I wanted to be in Slytherin but…."

"But what ?" she asked

"The Hat saw something else" he smiled

"Really ?" she seem surprised

"Surprising ?" Sev asked

"I mean you seem pretty Gryffindor to me, considering what you did yesterday that is" Narcissa replied

"It must be getting the contagious" He said with a smile,

He was smiling more here than his whole time at Spinner's End that he can remember.

"You better get out of here than Cissy" An unlikeable voice interjected

"Wouldn't want to catch something dangerous from the mudblood" it continued on as Narcissa looked down blushing

"Hi Mulciber" She said quietly

"What are you doing talking to the Greasy Gryffindor" He asked with a voice which reminded him too much of somebody who gargled gravel

Normally Sev would bristle at being called a mudblood and would have told him desperately that he was Half-Blood. But…..he endured worse from Tobias, and plus he had friends who didn't care about that. Even Black and Potter just made fun of him for his looks and attitude not his blood.

_Wait did I just pick Potter and Black over a Slytherin ?...Maybe this is contagious ?_

"Better Greasy than Gravely" he muttered

" What was that Mudblood ?" Mulciber asked with what he thought was menace in his voice

"Mulciber sit down Now" Professor Sprout told him, Mulciber left with Narcissa following behind

_Really ? What did I do ? Would it matter if I told you that I was a Half-Blood? How can that possibly matter so much ?_

After an hour of sweating and trying to listen to a subject he could understand if he came in at the last 4 minutes of class. He went to two other classes that aren't mentioning except for the fact that by the end of the day Sev didn't want to learn anymore about the "Joys" of Arithmancy. While making his way toward the library to meet Lily later that night. He was stopped by the human Battleaxe herself…Professor McGonagall

"Come with me" She spoke in her clipped Scottish accent

"But I have to meet my friend " He spoke before he thought

_Damn I've gotta stop that_

McGonagall raised an eyebrow

"Umm I mean I have a friend in here waiting for me can't I just tell her that I'll be gone so she doesn't worry" he finished quickly

McGonagall sighed "Do it quickly Mr. Snape and do not attempt to make a run for it"

He ran into the library ignoring a yell from the librarian

Before getting a hold of Lily at one of the tables "Lil I'm in trouble for yesterday and I'm going with McGonagall let's do this tomorrow bye"

And ran out again before she had a chance to respond McGonagall was still waiting there with her eyebrow perched above her head like a judgmental hawk

"Are you ready ?"

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

"Where are we going Professor ?" Sev asked

A pit was developing in his stomach while wondering what the punishment was

"The Headmasters office" McGonagall replied

Sev's developing pit just turned into a black hole

"Is that really necessary Professor ?" He asked in what he hoped was a calm collected voice

"Yes Mr. Snape" As if reading his mind she said

"Don't worry the Headmaster is a very fair man"

"I'm sure Professor"

She opened the door to Dumbledore's office. It was surprisingly warm and inviting with the portraits on the walls all lightly snoring

"Snape ?" He heard the dreaded voice ask and realized that Potter and Black were there as well.

"Ugh" Sev said out loud

"How was the hospital" Black asked in a voice that wasn't sarcastic

"It was ummm fine, except for the Skele-Grow" Sev answered

"Ha, Yeah my Brother had to use that last year after he got caught in a Duel, Said it tasted awful" Black replied

Potter and Sev were both surprised to hear Black being so cordial Potter looked back up at Sev to say something until Dumbledore walked into the room. His eyes twinkling at some unsaid joke.

"Hello boys, How are you today"

They all mumbled something along the lines of "fine professor"

"Excellent, Now I know boys will be boys but we all have to pay a price for our actions. Sirius you will serve two weeks of detention helping the new caretaker Mr. Filch since you did the least"

Sirius looked indignant at the fact that he got less credit for the prank

"James, Severus, you'll serve four week of detention with Mr. Filch"

"Wasn't the Skele-Grow enough punishment ?" Sev muttered

Dumbledore gave a great laugh at that. Black smirked. And Potter's left corner of his mouth twitched

"I'm afraid dear boy it's not, but at least you have each other for company" He responded with mirth

_Ahhhhhh and there's the real punishment, I'd rather chug more Skele-Grow then hang out with Potter and Black for four weeks_

Dumbledore turned to James and Black "You two are dismissed, Severus stay for a moment"

Black gave him what might have been an apologetic look which confused Sev to no end.

Potter smirked at him.

McGonagall, who had been standing silently behind Dumbledore spoke out finally.

"Mr. Snape your actions may have been extremely dangerous and foolish but I can recognize talent and our Quidditch teams captain can as well and….they want to offer you a place as Gryffindor's seeker. But do not believe that bad behavior is rewarded opportunities this is simply a happy coincidence" She finished

_Me ? Play Quidditch ? It's ridiculous I hate Quidditch and I won't have time I've been here 3 days and I haven't even seen the Library or looked at spell books._

And yet some part of Sev was happy to be recognized for his talent. However unknown it might be to him and others. So instead of refusing them flat out like he should have, he said.

"Errmmmm thank you Professor, but may I please have a little to think on it ?"

"Of course, meet Captain McKinnon on the field on Saturday if you're interested" Said McGonagall

"Well it is getting rather late by the way Severus please tell your friends to meet Mr. Filch in the Kitchens tomorrow night for your first day" _Ughhhhhhh_

"Yes Headmaster, and I will Professor" said Sev

After Sev walked down the stairs from Dumbledore's office he realized that Potter and Black were waiting at the bottom for him. Both leaned arrogantly against the pillars. He pointedly ignored them both as he made his way back to the common room.

"So what happened ?" Black asked

"Um" Sev responded

_Eloquent as ever_

"Well ?" Potter asked impatiently

"I got asked by McGonagall to do something" Sev replied vaguely

_"_Asked to do what" Black asked suspiciously

"Tryout for Seeker" Sev muttered as he made his way toward their dorm

"WHAT ?" Potter howled

"Try out for Seeker" Sev replied slowly this time, taking in every feature Potter's pain for a later moment when he pissed him off.

"But you can't, I mean you're not, I, you, you just can't" Potter said in a voice filled with outrage

"I'm not" Sev replied

"You're not ?" Black asked incredulously

"No" "But you'd be the youngest Seeker in over a century"Black stated as if it actually mattered

_I need to research in the Library, I haven't had a chance to look at any of the Dark Arts books_

"So ?" Sev questioned uninterestedly

"So ? This is the honor of a lifetime you greasy ingrate you, you, can't just throw it away" Potter said savagely

"One, watch me. And two, weren't you just saying how I couldn't have that position ?"

Potter blushed slightly, and while thinking of a response Black piped in

"What he's saying is that this is a really big deal, shouldn't you even consider it ?"

"No, I don't like Quidditch, the only reason I went against Potter was to wipe that smug grin off his face. Besides what does it matter ? I'm not even that good, Am I ?" Sev asked, curious what these two flying "wonders" thought of his performance, not that he cared he just wanted to see if he could get Potter to squirm.

Potter looked like he was caught between vomiting in envy of Sev or telling him off because he should definitely accept it, after all, he'd kill for it.

"You're I mean, You're okay but I had an off day you know ? I don't see why I couldn't get an offer" Potter said sullenly

"Yeah you're actually pretty good at it Snape" Black agreed

_Why'd he call me Snape instead of Snivellus ? And did Potter and Black just compliment me ? Or is this just my concussion talking ?_ Sev stopped and thought about it for a moment _Why is Potter so angry ? I don't even wanna be on the damn team and I hate Quidditch_

"Potter if it bothers you so much that I got this because of my stupidity go tell McGonagall that you're the bigger idiot, I'm sure it won't take much convincing then maybe she'll let you try out" With that said he walked off as fast as he could without running

And ran face to double chin with the Fat Lady Portrait

"Oh it's you Snape" She said so haughtily it reminded him of Petunia in 30 years

"What gave me away ?" Sev asked in drily

The Fat Lady and Sev took an instant dislike to each other in a way that was almost surprising in its even with Potter and Black had this happened so fast. "Not many Gryffindor's dress like they just came off begging on the street corner" She replied with a smirk

"Not many portraits look like they ate their painters" Sev shot back

"You're a rotten child Snape"

"Whatever, _Denmother"_

"That's not the password" She smiled evilly

_God I can't believe I hate a portrait it's not even human_

_"_Since when ?" He asked angrily

"Since it got changed boy, really now are you that slow ? Wait don't answer that I don't want you to hurt what brain you have left"She said with icky sweetness

"LET ME IN !" Sev shouted

"No"

"Who's yelling out there ?"

A sleepy voice called "It's Snape" Sev replied

"Sev ?"Lily cried, and opened up the portrait hole to let him in.

"Sev, What happened ? Are you in trouble ? Where'd you go ?" Were the questions Lupin, Pete, and Lily pummeled him with at once.

"I told you, I had to go with McGonagall, She took me to see Dumbledore, and I got a few weeks detention with Potter and Black"

"Ouch" Lily winced in sympathy

"Tell me about it, though I did get a dig in at Potter as a consolation"

"How so ?" Pete asked hoping to hear tales of a fight

"I got offered to try out for Seeker" Sev said disinterestedly

Lupin and Pete gasped, though Lily like Sev didn't care much for the sport

"What's the big deal ?" She asked

"He'll be the youngest seeker in over a century" Pete said in a slightly awed voice

"That's amazing Severus" Lupin said who Sev noticed was looking a bit under the weather.

"I guess, but I'm not playing, so what does it matter ?" Sev said uncomfortably

"You're not ?" Lupin, Pete, and Lily asked at the same time

"No"

"But Severus, you really should you're ridiculously good at it, even the Slytherin's said so, before you fell that is" Lupin finished with a grin

"Yeah ! Think of how fun it would be or how popular you'd get" Pete practically shouted, his eyes alight with glee

"Pete that doesn't mean anything to me" Sev said gruffly

"Why not ?"

"Because I don't like attention" Sev answered quickly hoping to end this conversation and get some sleep

"But-" Pete tried to say

"Let it go Pete if he doesn't want to play he doesn't want to" Lupin interrupted him gently

"Come on lets go to bed" And pulled Pete into their dorm room, Smiling at Sev's thankful nod.

"Sev" Lily called as he followed

"Yeah Lil ?"

"You should do it" She held up a hand to stop his protest

"Sev, you're good at that, good like you are at Potions and DADA don't be embarrassed by it. Be proud of it."

"Lil I can't take being the center of attention, and nobodies gonna be the bigger center of attention then the greasy First Year who's a Seeker and took 2 minutes under the Sorting Hat"

"Then block them out, Sev please, just consider giving tryouts a shot, for me ?"

"I'll, I'll, I'll seriously consider it Lil but that's the best I can give you"

Lily smiled at that

"Thank you Sev"

And gave him a hug.

You see unlike the rest, Lily knew that Sev pretended he didn't care what people thought, but knew deep down he was a sensitive person. That's why every time Tuney insulted him he got angrier at her. Lily knew this could be a great way to get him out of his shell and let people see beyond what Potter and Black would call him.

"Goodnight Lil"

"Night Sev"

And as Severus laid in his bed that night he knew that he was gonna try out for Seeker on Saturday. After all he's never been able to say "no" to Lily Evans before.

* * *

Comment and Review always open to suggestions on where to take the story.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Not So Sure About This

Belongs to JKR

When Severus Snape made his way to the Quidditch field on Saturday he knew that today was his make it or break it day. Either be known as a greasy fluke who had a lucky bout against Potter or he'd be the greasy seeker who had a million expectations of him

_No pressure right ?_

He was making his way to the field when he heard

"Sev !"

Lily, Lupin, and Pete were running at him down the corridor, well Pete was waddling.

"Guys, what are you doing here ?, Shouldn't you be in your classes I mean I've got a pass-"

"We skipped" Pete burst out excitedly

"We wanted to see you try out Sev" Lily said while rolling her eyes

"You came here to see me ?" Sev asked incredulously

_Fail most likely_

_"_Of course Severus" Lupin smiled gently at him.

Lately he was looking worse, Sev wanted to confront him on it but he didn't want to make Lupin feel uncomfortable.

Sev stared at the ground for a while

"Thank you" He smiled at them

Lily smiled brightly

_Is that the only word I can use to describe her smile ?_

"Snape !" A voice yelled

It was Black and Potter

"Oh Merlin" Sev muttered.

"What're you two doing here ?" Lily asked sharply

"Same reason you are Lily flower, to cheer on my good friend Severus" Potter sneered sarcastically.

"We wanted to see if you'd actually do it" Black said.

"Well I am so you can leave now" Sev said quickly.

_I don't need these two on my ass the whole time I'm flying_

"Oh no I want to watch this, You said you didn't care about Quidditch right Snape ?"

Potter and Black had continually egged him on about why he wouldn't go do Quidditch every detention or class they had together. Even if Lily hadn't begged him he would've done it just to get them off his back. Luckily since he started doing detention with Potter he noticed that he could actually do some good work if he put his mind to it, admittedly it was scrubbing rust off armor but that was more than Sev thought he could do.

Plus Black had backed off for some reason and stopped calling him Snivellus or Greasy. Instead he called him Snape which wasn't exactly friendly but a vast improvement. Potter by extension needed someone else to help him bully so he laid off on the Snivellus and grease jokes.

As they all walked out to the courtyard Captain McKinnon looked Sev over with dark blue eyes. He didn't see what the big deal was Sev could tell.

_Neither do I_

"So you're Snape huh ?" McKinnon questioned in a Irish lilt

"Yes sir" Sev answered respectfully

Apparently McKinnon thinks I'm supposed to be a prat. He thought darkly toward Potter and Black. What rubbish have they been spreading about me ?

"Well go over and grab a broom"

Sev wanted to get the best but they all looked the same to him so he just grabbed one in the middle.

"You know what a Bludger is Snape ?"

"I'm not supposed to get hit by it" Sev answered sardonically

McKinnon chuckled slightly and raised an eyebrow

Lily burst out laughing in nervousness, then blushed when McKinnon looked at her and she stared directly back before laughing blushing again.

_Great Lily's got a crush on my possible team captain_

"Yeah that's about the gist of if, I'm gonna let the Snitch go then let the Bludger go, if you can get the Snitch you're a starter for our opening game, if you don't, there's always next year." He said in a matter of fact manor

Sev took pleasure in Potter choking down his own bile at the offer

McKinnon noticed the group in front of him.

"You aren't skipping classes are you ?"

All of the kids blushed except Potter and Black, who on the stop came up with a lie.

"We're all in the same Potions class you see Captain and some hooligan messed with Professor Slughorn's demonstration" Potter opened with

"Oh yes nasty stuff that" Black continued with false regret

"A shame we were just getting to the good stuff too, but since the lesson was disrupted he gave us the period off until our next class" Black finished

McKinnon looked them over and then back at Sev

"Is this true ?" He asked in a hard voice

"I'm not sure Sir but I did hear something about an accident on the way over" Sev had learned to lie convincingly to hide himself from bullies back in Muggle world.

Black and Potter looked at him with surprise and something akin to respect in there eyes.

McKinnon looked at Lupin, Lily, and Pete

"They're telling the truth ?"

"Yes Sir" They answered in unison

McKinnon nodded his head

"All right but please stay out of the way, I don't want a rogue Bludger hitting any of you "

Lupin smiled and said

"Good luck Severus"

"Yeah Severus give'em hell" Pete said, while bouncing with excitement from their trickery

Black said

"Don't fall of your broom"

Potter….. Potter had an aneurysm

Lily just smiled and hugged him tight before whispering in his ear,

"You can do this Sev"

With Lily's words ringing in his ears Sev swung his legs onto the broom held on tight and cleared his mind. He didn't hear what McKinnon said next, all he saw was the Snitch leave his hand.

Sev smirked

_All right Snape its show time._

* * *

Lily watched as Sev streaked off into the sky after the Golden Snitch, she didn't even know how he saw it. The Bludger took off after him with a menace that she didn't think possible for a ball as unassuming looking as the Bludger. Sev had been good before against Potter but now, now he was amazing, he did turns and twists that even to her untrained eye was truly amazing. She looked at Potter and had the satisfaction of seeing raw envy locked in his face along with a grudging sort of admiration underneath all of it.

* * *

Lupin was feeling like garbage that was for sure, the change was coming, he knew it, but watching Severus bob and weave the Bludger's attacks on his way to the Snitch was a sight to truly behold and it took his mind of the pain for a minute.

* * *

Sirius Black might've watched with something akin to awe if it wasn't Snape. It was something to see the greasy bastard move with the broom like he'd made for it, and hadn't been saying how he hated it just two days ago. Black than noticed Snape moving closer and closer to the Snitch, his fingers almost touching it when it jerked downward and Snape...

* * *

Followed it directly down at such an angle Pete was sure he would have fallen off by now but instead he gripped his legs tighter around the broom. What Pete also noticed was that Sev's face was an impassive mask with neither fear, nor worry, nor excitement making its way across. And just when Pete was sure Severus was about to get lock his fingers around the Snitch the Bludger came back out of nowhere from Severus's left and Pete nearly shouted out in fear for his new friend but somehow...

* * *

Snape knew it was coming so while dropping directly downward after the Snitch James Potter watched as he pushed off the broom and into the air, letting the Bludger breeze past him and the broom fall down horizontally. Snape by some miracle of Merlin managed to land himself back down onto the broom and in half a second had it back under control and was bolting after the Snitch had made a sharp right. Instead of making him less daring and more hesitant the jump seemed to fuel him faster than ever, and in no time he was back behind the Snitch with his finger directly above it and in less time than it took Potter to blink.

* * *

Captain McKinnon watched as Severus Snape wrapped his hand around the Golden Snitch and he knew,

_I've just found our championship ticket_

* * *

_That was interesting_

Was Sev's first thought when he landed on the ground after catching the Snitch. Sev was congratulated by all his friends. Lily's being the best with her giving him another hug, even Black gave him a barely discernible head nod. Potter simply stood there as if waiting for himself to wake up from a nightmare where Snivellus Snape beat him to being Seeker.

McKinnon walked over to Sev after wrangling the Bludger back into the box.

"Severus, that was the most ballsy performances I've ever in a tryout, You very nearly got yourself killed" He paused

"But that was also one of the greatest performances I've ever seen and I'd like you to be our starting Seeker for the opening game against Slytherin"

Potter's jaw dropped faster than Sev's did, Sev just thought he'd be a backup not actually play.

_I mean why else would I do this ? Just to get Lily off my back and to show Potter and Black I'm no coward. I don't actually want to play in this game I'd be more than happy sitting on the sidelines bench_

But then Sev looked at Lily, Lupin, and Pete, their eyes shown with excitement and pride for Sev. The most so from Lily, and he knew they all expected him to take it. The next words out of Sev's mouth should have been:

"No thank you sir, I'm not interested"

But deep down Sev truly enjoyed the moment when he dodged the Bludger, when he felt the air tear through his greasy ebony locks, or when his fingers wrapped around the Snitch. The satisfaction and pride he felt, was something he'd forgotten about since he stood up to Tobias. Sev realized he liked that feeling, yes the sport was stupid, he knew that, it was dangerous, pointless, and for idiots. But…Sev did get sorted into Gryffindor, which wasn't always known for their intelligence.

_I may be in Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean I have to abandon all reason completely. All though, maybe I belong here more than I thought since another Gryffindor just said that stunt I pulled on broom was a bit mad. Besides Lily thinks I'm good, so does Lupin and Pete, hell, even Potter and Black think I'm "Okay" so what's the harm in playing a stupid little game anyway ? I'll drop it once I get bored or get seriously hurt again. Then I can focus on my spell research._

Once he had a handle on the "Why ?" part of doing Quidditch Sev looked up at McKinnon and said.

"Thank you sir, I'd be honored"

McKinnon broke out into a smile of his own at those words.

"Don't call me Sir Severus, call me Captain"

"Yes Si-, I mean Captain"

"Good, now I want you to come back here tomorrow afternoon to get fitted for your gear and meet some of your new teammates. We still havehave a lot of work to do."

Sev nodded mutely

_What have I gotten myself into ?_

As they walked back to their respective Sev received more back slaps and congratulations from Pete and Lupin. But he asked all of them not to tell anybody about his new position until the Captain did,

"Why ? Aren't you proud" Pete asked stupefied

"I guess so…But I, I just know everybody's gonna bother me the minute they find out tomorrow and I'm guessing any aspiring Seekers above won't be too pleased so I'd like some peace beforehand"

Pete thought about it

"That makes sense I guess"

"Don't worry Severus our lips are sealed" Lupin replied

"Thanks Remus" Sev said gratefully

"At least you won't have to worry about Potter and Black mouthing off about it" Lily stated as well

"Oh God, I have to spend another 2 hours with those gits tonight"

"Don't worry at least, Black will be done in two weeks" Pete tried to cheer him up

"And I get to have Potter all to myself. Excuse me while I jump for joy"

Lupin, Lily and Pete stifled some laughs and walked off to their Ancient Ruins class leaving Sev alone for Herbology.

_Great I'll get sweat some more today after tryouts_.

* * *

While Professor Sprout droned on about something involving the many, many uses of the _insert long winded plant name here_ leaves. As he was waited for Narcissa to sit next to him has she had the other days, Sev noticed she'd moved to another end of the table with the Slytherin's like Mulciber. He sighed and continued examining the leaves at his end of the table when he looked across at the pretty brown haired girl who'd just moved there.

"Sorry about her" She said

"I'm sorry ?" Sev was confused

" My sister" indicating Narcissa

"She can be…..difficult sometimes when it comes to getting acceptance from house mates, don't take it personally she's done it to me too"

"Oh yeah, its fine, I mean if she wants to sit with her housemates I can't tell her not to. I'm Severus by the way, Severus Snape"

"Andromeda, Andromeda Black nice to meet you"

"That's the first time a Black's said that to me" Severus smiled

Andromeda grinned back at him

"Sirius, you mean ? Yes he can be difficult at times, though never enough that I thought he'd be in Gryffindor"

"I didn't think I'd be in it either. How's your family taking it ?"

Andromeda suddenly looked down and became silent and Sev felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry it's not my-"

"No" She cut him off

"It's fine, you didn't know, suffice to say Sirius's parents aren't too happy with him as of now, neither is the rest of my family"

"You and your sister seem fine with it ?"

"We're not as….forgiving as some of the others here"

Severus decided to change the subject

"Are there any more of you I should know about ?"

"Excuse me ?"

"The Blacks, every time I think I've found all of you another pops out"

"Oh" She laughed at that, and made a face thinking

"Welllllll let me think, there's me, Sirius, Cissy, and Bella unless another one of us got in"

"Bella ?"

"Bellatrix she's my other sister, I'd advise you to keep your distance, she's more like our parents than me, Cissy, and Sirius are"

"Thanks for the heads up"

"No problem"

_Maybe Herbology won't be so bad after all_

Later that night Sev was sitting in his bed reading and had just started to nod off when Black and Potter came up.

"Wake up Snape its time for Filtch to show us the joys of cleaning cracks between the floors" Black said sarcastically

"Ugh"

"At least you can learn how to deal with premature balding from him" Potter added

Sev was so surprised by the joke he actually laughed along with Potter. When they both noticed they were doing it together it was stifled almost immediately. As they made their way down the corridor to his office Severus heard the same gravel voice from Herbology

"Look if it isn't a mudblood and some blood traitors"

Rosier, Avery and Mulciber came out from a corner to confront them

Sev ground his teeth together but didn't say anything, starting a fight wouldn't aid in getting off detention and he already had enough on his mind with Quidditch tomorrow.

"Piss off Mulciber" He muttered darkly

"Hey, Snape you want to tell your Mudblood girlfriend to keep her mouth shut in Ancient Ruins ? I can't hear myself think"

"Take that back" Potter snarled and Sev at the same time.

They gave each other looks as they realized how comical their timing was, in addition to the fact they both had their wands out.

"Or what ?" Rosier, the evident leader sneered

"Or you'll regret it" Sev said quietly

He was livid over what they just said about Lily, it was one thing to insult him, he was used to it, but Lily hadn't done a thing to them.

"You don't scare us you greasy bastard" Avery said

"He should" Black interjected

"We all should" Potter added

The boys stared back at one and other. Each waiting for the other side to make a move, until an silky voice interrupted.

"What are you doing ?"

A blonde haired teenage wannabe Adonis sauntered into the corridor. He looked around at all of the students

"Oh Merlin" Black muttered

"I don't know what you boys are doing outside of your rooms but I suggest you return before you catch something…unhealthy" Blondie looked pointedly at Sev

All the Slytherin's laughed

_Did I want to be in this house ? I'm having trouble remembering_

"Of course Lucius" Rosier said respectfully

"It was a pleasure gentlemen" He bowed diplomatically at Potter, Black, and Sev then walked off with his cronies.

"As for you lot, what exactly are you doing ?" Lucius asked with a curl of his upper lip.

"Detention with Filtch" Sev answered

Lucius looked at Sev sharply as if he was going to reprimand him for talking to his "better" but instead smiled and replied

"Not a surprise, you'd best get going then"

"Damn Malfoy's" Black muttered

"Friends of yours ?" Sev asked

"Friends of no one" Potter finished

_It's really creepy how they do that._

"Why didn't you tell them ?" Black asked as they made their way

"Tell them what ?" Sev asked

"That you're a Half-Blood, it would've saved you a lot of trouble" Potter looked confused

"Because…."

_Why didn't I ? I could have done it with Mulciber as well, I used to be proud of it but….Lupin, Pete, and Lily don't seem to even care about my last name. Nobody does, hell nobodies even asked me who I'm related to at least not in Gryffindor that I've met yet. I have friends who like me because I'm me. And that's not saying much considering who I am. But, I guess I didn't tell them because they didn't deserve to know and I don't care what they think._

_"_Because, blood isn't everything and I don't need, or care about their approval"

And oddly enough Sev meant it

Potter and Black looked him over for a while, as if seeing him for the first time as a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin that got missorted.

"I guess so" Black said in a strangely quiet voice

"Sorry about what they called you" Potter surprised them both by saying

"Don't be, I"m more angry about Lily besides it doesn't matter what a bunch of Sly-"

Sev stopped himself mid Slytherin bashing and blushed.

Both Potter and Black knew what he was about to say and grinned.

"Go on" Black urged

_I might as well do this, they'll never let it go anyways. _

"It doesn't matter what a bunch of Slytherin's think" Sev sighed and muttered

"Say it with pride" Potter prodded, a wild gleam alight in his eyes

"It doesn't matter what a bunch of Slytherin's think" Sev said in a normal tone

"Come on Snape, scream it like you really hate the git's" Black sounded like one of those muggle preachers Sev heard on the Sunday radio.

And when Sev thought back to how they had came at him for no reason other than his blood, and what they called Lily, his best friend….

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT A BUNCH OF SLYTHERI'S THINK" He roared.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" a voice yelled back.

Black, Potter and Sev took off down the corridor from trailing footsteps

"Didn't know you had it in ya Snape" Potter said

Sev snorted

"You know Filtch'll probably give us another week of detention for being late don't you ?" Sev asked to both

"Most likely but it was worth it just to hear you scream" Black laughed along with Potter

And despite himself Sev laughed as well.

* * *

Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Grind

Belongs to JKR

"This bites" Potter snarled, throwing down his brush on the ground that he'd been using to dust off the tapestries which adorned the walls.

"You think ?" Sev asked drily, while carrying a bucket of water to clean up a stain, that smelled conspicuously like cat piss. Not that he'd mention it to Filch.

"Shut it Snape" Potter said absently to him.

"At least this is our last day" Sev comforted

"Thank Merlin"

To say Sev and Potter were friends was to stretch the word…...a lot. But they didn't quite rub each other as wrong as they had in the weeks before.

Sirius was a different story, in fact both him and Severus discovered they had more in common than they thought when they actually sat down and talked. Which had happened the night before Sirius finished his detention with Potter and Sev.

* * *

Sev had been doing some sweeping when Sirius ran down the hall

"Hey" He said with a smile

"Black" Sev gave him a terse head nod

"Merlin you're a git" Black sighed

"Mhm, where's Potter ?" Sev asked

"He had to stay behind for History of Magic help he'll make it up tomorrow"

"Interesting, Filch said that he wants you and me to clean up the Great Hall apparently a Seventh Year set off a mean goo bomb." Sev started walking

"So how was meeting the team ?" Sirius asked

"Excuse me ?"

"How was meeting your final team ? I heard that you got all the spots filled in" Sirius didn't sound like he was being rude

"It was fine" Sev said shortly

"Listen I'm just trying to be nice, you wanna stop being an asshole"

That seemed to make something snap inside Sev.

"I'm an asshole ?! Listen Black, you try serving detention every night why'll fitting in practice with a bunch of your housemates that are just waiting for you to slip up and prove that you're not worthy of the 'great' honor that is being a Seeker. But if you still want more for your plate then you hit on the realization that if you screw up the game tomorrow you'll be the most hated member in your own house. Oh and I have to make sure I don't get harassed by a bunch of asshole Slytherin because I know if I fight them I'll have the joy of Filch's company for another four weeks. So pardon me if I'm not all sunshine and candy"

Sev finished his tirade breathing heavily and stared at Sirius as if waiting for him to laugh at his troubles. But instead he said

"I'm sorry, Dromeda always says I have problems looking at things through other people's eyes"

Which caught Sev off guard to say the least

"Its, its," Sev tried to think of a reply

They stood there in tense silence before Sev thought of Lily and what she might do in a situation like this. Knowing Lily, he realized that she'd so the same courtesy to Sirius that he tried to show to Sev.

"It's alright, I just got a lot on my mind. I had no right to snap at you like that, you were just trying to be friendly, I'm sorry." Sev responded awkwardly

Sirius seemed to light up at that

"No problem"

They made their way down to the Great Hall and saw to Sev's horror the scope of the prank. It seemed that every table in the room was covered in a thick viscous fluid that would require hard spell work and scrubbing to get off.

"Merlin" Sev whispered

"I know right ? Its amazing, I've got find these guys and find out how they did it" said Sirius, his voice filled with

Sev looked at Sirius' face with pure bewilderment

"You're mad"

"I know….. you take Hufflepuff and Slytherin, I'll take Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" And with his winning smile he started working

"I've got two of your cousins in my class

"Really ? which ones ?" Sirius asked with surprise

"Andromeda and Narcissa"

"You got the good ones then"

"Yeah, Andromeda did advise me to stay away from Bellatrix" Sev stated

"She's right to, the girl is a menace, and not in a good way" He said as if reading Sev's raised eyebrow as an indictment

"Why ?" Sev asked curiously, while trying to get some of the goo off his hands

"Because"

"Because why ?"

"She's mean, Bella's always loved power, did you know that when I went over to her house every time me and her sister's played she had to be the queen ?"

"So ? How does that matter ?" Sev didn't see the point

"It matters because she always ended up ordering at least one us killed with the Unforgiveables" He said exasperatedly

"Wow" Sev had wanted to read up on them but he still couldn't find the time now.

"I know" Obviously mistaking what Sev said for horror rather than surprised curiosity

_The curses don't matter, what matters is the intention of the person involved._

"Why do they bother you so much ?" Sev asked

"Why does what bother me ?" Sirius was struggling to get some stubborn goop off a chair.

"Unforgiveables"

Black's jaw dropped

"You're kidding right ?"

"No, Why ?"

"Because they're bad, people who use them are bad, they're not for protection or helping others, or for fun. They're just there to hurt"

"Doesn't intention matter ?" Severus was trying to see why Sirius was so upset over this.

_Doesn't he have an education that can tell him about these things_

"No, I mean, I guess so, but listen Snape, I have family who've cast Unforgiveables in duels with other Wizards. I've seen what they do to a human being"

"Really ? When ? I thought they were a one way ticket to Azkaban ?"

"They are" Sirius muttered darkly

"My great grandfather is a Pureblood through and through, you know ? Honor and dignity and all that garbage. Well one day me and my cousins and my brother Reg are playing over at his house. For a family gathering when all of the sudden my great grandfather starts screaming about some slight or dirty comment and the whole room clears up and makes a little circle around something. So me, Reg, and the girls make our way up to this circle. And guess what we see ? My grandfather has his wand up against this other guys face, and this guy is freaking I mean the man is begging for forgiveness, crying the whole thing. You know what happened next ?"

"What ?"

"My grandfather cast the Cruciatus at him, right there in front of everyone, Snape I, I never heard anything so horrible in all my life the man sounded like he was being torn to shreds from the inside out"

Black went silent for a moment

"Finally my grandfather stopped and had somebody carry him away, so you see intention, doesn't matter, those curses are bad news they destroy everything they touch."

"I'm sorry but I still don't get your point your Grandfather did it to hurt somebody. Doesn't that make his intention matter ?" Sev muttered

_Still, I'll have to think on this_

Sirius continued on as if Sev hadn't said anything.

"Everyone of my family was in Slytherin and they didn't do a damn thing. That's when I realized that I never wanted to be in that house if it could make people like that. And that's why I didn't want Cissy or Dromeda in there and I hope to Merlin my brother isn't either."

"What about Bellatrix ?" Sev asked

"She's already damaged, you didn't see her at the party Snape. All of us kids were scared, terrified. Cissy, Me, Dromeda, even Reg, but Bella….Bella was fascinated it, it was like she was reading a good book when that man was on the floor screaming. She, she didn't even bat an eye thats how I know these curses destroy everything they touch"

Sev thought about disagreeing again but felt this was a bad time.

After Sirius finished his story they worked in silence until the mess was cleaned up. On their way back Sev felt an overwhelming urge to say something.

"I'm sorry about your family" Sev said apologetically

"Don't be, we can't choose the family we have" He looked up at Sev

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but what did you mean on the second day about your father ?"

Sev went silent

_Does he really need to know ? The only one I've ever told is Lily and that's not even the whole truth_

Sirius must've thought he went too far because he immediately blushed

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude its none of my business"

"Do you really want to know" Sev asked quietly

"…Yes, but only if you feel like telling" Sirius said firmly

Sev seemed to contemplate this for a minute

"My Father is a muggle who drinks, when he drinks, he gets angry when he gets angry….." Sev trailed off and stared meaningfully at Sirius

"Oh" Sirius looked down

"I'm sorry, doesn't your mother -"

"She doesn't care"

Sirius stopped in the hallway and called Sev who was now walking away.

"Snape, my Mom and Dad aren't great either, I know its not the same but I have an idea of what it's like to have parents who don't give a shit" He said while running his hands through his hair nervously

Sev looked back at him before smiling slightly

"You can call me Severus if you'd like"

Black's face blew out into a lopsided grin, he ran back up to Severus

"Only if you call me Sirius" He offered his hand

Sev shook it.

"Deal"

* * *

Since that day life had gotten a lot better for Sev who found that Sirius wasn't so bad after all and in actuality was hilarious to be around. Though neither of them acknowledged it everybody else knew the word, friendship. Potter had started treating him better than usual with no jokes at his expense or pranks. This all worked out nicely to relieve some of the tension he'd been feeling. For the Gryffindor Slytherin game.

Sev was very worried about Lupin who'd been growing paler and weaker over the week. He told Lily as much who'd agreed with him as well.

"I know Sev, I've tried to get him to talk to me but he won't budge. He just says he gets sick easy."

"Maybe, he thinks its embarrassing"

"We wouldn't care" She said indignantly.

"I know that but perhaps he doesn't. Listen Lily maybe we just need to give him time, we've only been friends about a week we can't expect him to reveal something that's obviously personal to him"

Lily rolled her eyes

"Since when did you start acting like a grown up ?"

"Since the people here started acting like kids" He said, while running his hands through his hair

Suddenly Lily smiled

"I saw you two yesterday" She said slyly

"Who ?" Sev attempted to sound confused. But Lily always managed to see through directly through him.

"Black"

_Crap_

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sev tried to walk away

"Sev don't be embarrassed I'm proud of you making friends with him. Now we've just gotta work on Potter."

"Oh is that all ?" He said sarcastically

"Don't be negative, Now how about tomorrow ?"

"I don't wanna think about it"  
"Come on Sev aren't you excited"

"Considering I'm the only one on the team wearing used gear and brooms then, No"

Lily stared at her feet blushing.

"I'm sorry Sev maybe my parents could-"

"No" He said sharper then intended

At Lily's hurt expression Sev softened his tone

"I mean thanks Lil but I need to make my own way. I don't need anybodies pity or charity"

_I got enough of that when me and Mother went to the church for food help._

"It's not pity Sev-" Lily tried to amend

"I know you don't think it is but…..Listen I'm fine with what I have and I'm already ten times happier here than back home so what does it matter ?"

She dropped it the subject and soon moved away to her new girlfriends as Potter, Lupin, and Pete walked down the hall.

"See you later alright ?" Giving his hand a squeeze

Potter Lupin and Pete made their way down the hallway to Muggle studies. Something Sev had switched into from Arithmancy because Pete and Lupin were taking it and he hated the subject.

_Not that I don't understand it, just that I can't spend all my time working on equations for a magical spells when I have to do Quidditch practice._

"So Snape how does the pressure feel" Potter asked with a smirk

"Like I'm about to throw up, but considering I have practice resisting every time I see your face I'm not too worried" Sev said with a sneer

Lupin was about to open his mouth to tell them both to relax when Rosier, Mulciber, and Avery ( A.K.A Hey We're The Biggest Douche Bags Alive Even Though We're Only Eleven) appeared from around the corner.

"Shield your eyes Avery we wouldn't want Pasty's whiteness blinding you" Rosier joked about Lupin

Sev immediately felt a white hot flame of hatred course through his veins toward the boys without conscious effort his hand drifted toward his wand when he saw Lupin blush. There were very few things in this world he hated more than bullies.

Luckily Potter saw his hand and managed to grab it before he did anything that would get him suspended before the big game.

"Let me handle this" he whispered before shouting

"Why Rosier ? Afraid he might not look where he's going and trip over your chin"

Rosier turned as red as Lupin was white. And immediately drew his wand toward Potter. Who was met by Lupin's, Pete's and Sev's who in turn was met by Avery and Mulciber's. They stared at each other till Rosier broke the silence and lowered his wand.

"You mudbloods and traitors will get yours" he stared at Potter and Sev particularly hard before storming off.

After they'd gone a fair distance away Sev looked at Potter

"That was you handling it ?"

Potter grinned sheepishly, something Sev had never seen him do.

"I thought it went pretty well"

Lupin and Pete laughed at that, and despite himself Sev felt the corners of his mouth quirk up

"Let's get to class" He sighed

Muggle Studies wasn't particularly enlightening considering the fact Sev already went to a never ending class once school ended but it gave him a free period to work on the classes that counted. Though it was hard to focus on the work when Potter kept trying to make the class laugh with random jokes some of which were actually funny.

By the time the class had ended though Professor Calstard had made it perfectly clear to Potter, Pete, Remus, and Sev that they'd all go in detention if this continued, which surprised Sev to be lumped into the same group as Potter.

When he was finished with practice and putting away his gear he noticed a third year on his team join him.

"You nervous ?" He asked with a jovial smile across his face

"Youngest Seeker in a century with half the school watching to see if this nobody's actually worth anything ? Nah" Sev said sardonically

That seemed to amuse the third year because he slapped him on the back and said

"Good to know what you're up against. I'm Frank by the way, Frank Longbottom"

"Severus Snape" He shook Frank's offered hand

"Don't worry if something happens tomorrow I won't hold it against you" Frank smiled again and gathered his gear before leaving Sev alone

_You'd be the only one._

That night before bed Sev was reading up on Potions in the common room in front of the fire. His body always enjoyed the heat he felt coming from this room. Remus walked in and plopped down in front of Sev.

"Thank you" He said abruptly

"For what ?" Sev asked

"Standing up for me today" Remus explained

"Oh that, it was mostly Potter" Sev avoided his gaze

"I know but I saw your hand going toward your wand and I want you to know that I'm grateful you'd fight for me" Remus said quietly

"You're" Sev hesitated, this was a big thing for him to say

"You're my friend Remus of course I'd stand up for you" He said more firmly then he felt. Sev waited for the inevitable rejection by Remus but instead he smiled at him weakly

"Thank you Severus, you've no idea how much that means to me"

"Oh yeah don't worry about it, Remus what is your condition if you don't mind me asking ?"

Remus went silent and Sev wondered if he pushed too far and was afraid Remus might be offended.

"I've, I've had it since I was a baby its always with me but it gets worse in cycles. So I need to go to the hospice when I have flare ups"

"Is it curable ?" Sev asked

"I wish" Remus said with a snort

"Treatable ?"

"Within a certain extent" He said vaguely

When he didn't elaborate Sev said

"Remus if you ever wanna talk about it, to anybody I'm here and so is Pete and Lily. We don't care now and it wouldn't care about it later"

"Thank you Severus" When Sev made his way to the dorm to go to sleep for the night Remus spoke up

"Good luck tomorrow we'll all be in stands cheering for you no matter what"

"I hope I can see you through Potter's ego"

Remus laughed at that

"I noticed you and Sirius aren't at each other's throats all the time"

_I was hoping that he'd wouldn't have noticed so soon_

"Well….he's not so awful"

Remus just grinned

"Good night Severus"

"Good night Remus"

* * *

The next morning Sev was eating breakfast with Pete when he turned to him and said.

"Do you think I could make it on the Quidditch team next year ?"

That took Sev by surprise considering he'd never shown that much interest in Quidditch evidently Pete saw his expression and blushed

"Never mind"

"No, its fine Pete I mean it just took me by surprise that's all, why the sudden interest ?"

"I don't know, I just think it might be fun to try" He said abashedly

"I'm sure you could Pete just work on your skills over the summer, What position would you play ?" Sev comforted

"I'd do Beater"

Sev thought about it for a moment before saying

"That might work"

For some reason that made Pete light up with glee.

"Thanks Severus" A wide grin spread across his face

"Yeah no problem"

_Where did that come from_

After making his way through most of the classes but barely focusing do to his worry over the next game Sev, made his way to the lockers to suit up with the rest of the team.  
Captain McKinnon came in to give a speech it was the usual fist pumping chest, hitting type intermixed with a little bit of strategy which ended with a loud "GRYFFINDOR" echoing in the lockers.

As Sev was leaving the Captain caught him by the arm

"Severus this is your first game so just do the best you can don't worry about what anybody might say if we lose there's plenty of games after this"

"Yes sir"

"Captain, Severus."

When the team was on the field Sev distinctly felt a queasiness his stomach as he saw all the people in the seats for the game and he gulped audibly.

* * *

_Oh Merlin_

_This was a mistake_

_I'm not cut out for this_

_Screw Quidditch_

_HELP_

These were the chorus of thoughts that echoed in Sev's head as he flew through the air after the Snitch. They comforted him in some small fashion, reminding him amid all this chaos he was still Severus Snape and the sooner he finished this ridiculous game the sooner he'd be headfirst in a toilet.

Sev looked over to see his opposing Seeker, a Fifth Year Slytherin by the name of McDowell coming in hard from the left towards Sev and the Snitch. He barely noticed the Bludger in time for a dodge that allowed a Slytherin Beater to whack it back toward Sev with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_Asshole_

Now Sev was simultaneously chasing after the Snitch and avoiding the Bludger. Sev proceeded to do a series of twirls and spins that he hadn't the slightest idea if it would work at all. However he did know that he'd pay for the effects of this after adrenaline had worn down, but Sev pushed that to the back of his mind and moved onwards motivating himself with an image of Remus, Pete, and Lily slapping him on the back and congratulating him for a job well done. He moved closer and closer to the Snitch until he saw the Bludger come out of nowhere again, this time directly below him.

Luckily Longbottom came out from the right and gave the Bludger a solid thwap across the field

_Doesn't the damn thing know there's more than me on this field to try and kill ?_

McDowell was gaining on the Snitch fast so Sev stored his bitterness away for a later moment. He took a deep breath, built up his walls to their full strength, and blocked out all emotions until he was calm and clearheaded. Then he shot across the field after McDowell until he finally came up next to the Slytherin Seeker who shot him a look of pure disbelief at the speed of Sev's approach. That look cost him because the Bludger came out from under him like it'd done with Sev and clipped his broom, showering the skies with expensive wooden splinters.

McDowell fell hard and it was left to Sev to finish the job now that his competition was out of the way. He pushed onward toward the Snitch the Bludger still hot on his tail even harder as if getting a taste of blood whet its appetite for another victim. Sev drove hard left and towards the sky after the Snitch, he went past the bleachers and saw Lily, Pete and Lupin clapping ecstatically along with Black and…. Potter ?

The Snitch dove down again but Sev knew he had it now. His mind was focused and sharp like a razor toward the golden ball. So much so that he didn't even pay any mind to the fact he slipped in between the spaces of two Slytherin's. Who provided ample cannon fodder for the Bludger and just enough time for Sev to give a final burst of energy toward the Snitch, and then…Sev felt the cool hard metal wrapped around in his fingers.

_"Severus Snape has caught the Golden Snitch, Gryffindor wins, Gryffindor wins" _ The loudspeaker proclaimed

And Gryffindor's stands erupted in applause, though Sev didn't notice that as he floated back down to the ground. He stumbled off the broom and stood in front of his cheering teammates the Captain smiled at him and clapped Sev on the back.

"I knew you could do it Severus, you've made us all very proud"

"That's great sir, I think I'm gonna-" Sev never finished as he proceeded to hurl on the ground in front of his brand new teammates and coronation as Seeker.

* * *

Now back with Potter serving detention Sev looked back on that day with a smile on his face. Though after getting cleaned up he noticed that none of his teammates were angry at him for blowing chunks. Just happy that he was fine and laughed it off he also got another hug from Lily, more back pats than he could ever want, even a handshake from Sirius. And soon his detention would be over and he'd be on his way to freedom and the library.

Potter suddenly asked

"Do you think you could teach me ?" He made it sound as if each word was a drop of acid he had to swallow

"Teach you what ?" Sev asked confused

"How to be a Seeker" Potter replied equally grating and slow

_Wait what ?_

"Are you planning on trying next year ?" Sev asked

"Hell yes I am and I'm gonna make it" Potter replied determinedly

"Why you don't think I can do it ?" He said challengingly

" What ? No I just wanted to know, Listen Potter if you want my help I guess….."

_Am I really gonna help this git ? I guess he hasn't called me anything mean lately or pulled a prank on me but jeez, do I really want to hang out with him ?_

However Sev knew what Lily would want and Sev was also feeling…..surprisingly generous after the events of the game. With more people being nice to him or showing him some respect Sev actually felt a lot better about himself. Though he was still really uncomfortable with the spotlight on him, he guessed it was better than being ignored or being hated.

Potter looked at him expectantly

"I guess I can help you when I have some free time" Sev replied hesitantly

"Really ?" Potter asked shocked

"I know it's a surprise Potter but I do have a soul" Sev said drily

"Well that's great, I mean thank you Sn-"

He cut off himself of and said

"What would you like me to call you ?"

"Umm Severus is fine, do you want me to call you James ?"

"Sure thing" Sev and James stared at each other awkwardly

"I thought we were suppose to hate each other ?" James asked with a rueful smirk

"There's plenty of time for that" Sev said with a smile to answer and stuck out his hand

James stuck out his hand and said

"How about we start over ? I'm James, I'm a Gryffindor and I'm gonna be a Seeker on the team next year"

Sev smiled and shook James' hand

"What a surprise, My names Severus and I'm in Gryffindor too, plus I'm on the team as Seeker, nice to meet you James"

"Likewise" James answered with a grin


	9. Chapter 9

Now What ?

Belongs to JKR

"I hate you" Sev said wearily

"It was worth it" James said in a satisfied tone

Him, Sev, Pete, Remus and Sirius were in McGonagall's office for the third time in two weeks. It was mid December and Sev's relationship had improved with James and Sirius dramatically, to the point they actually referred to each other as friends. Though the day that happened the surprised looks on Sev, Jamesr and Sirius were worth quite the laugh for Pete and Remus.

The main reason for being stuck in McGonagall's office was a Slytherin Gryffindor food fight in the Great Hall during breakfast that had been in a word, epic even to Sev's untrained eye.

The human battleaxe walked into the room with a dignified yet at the same time angry gait. McGonagall looked over the boys with hard eyes and raised a single eyebrow her indication that it was time for them to explain their transgressions.

Sev looked over toward Remus and pointed at himself than Remus. It was their common signal of who will explain what happened a job that both had found themselves stuck with when James and Sirius seemed to make things worse and Pete was too terrified to do anything.

"Professor-" Sev started

"Yes " She replied curtly

"What happened today was a regrettable instance that both houses share equal blame with I'm sure" He attempted to say smoothly

"Hardly, considering it was Mr. Potter and Mr. Black that shouted 'food fight' and it was your group that through the entire breakfast feast for Slytherin's table"

Sirius, James and Pete both bowed their heads to hide a smile

"I don't suppose we'll get out of this ?" Sev asked weakly

"Hardly , you and your friends will be cleaning up the Great Hall after all meals for one month in addition you'll lose our House about 40 points "

All boys groaned simultaneously

"You have no one to blame but yourselves this is a school, not a battlefield where you can go about marauding your fellow students. You are dismissed to your classes"

The boys exited the Professors office rather glumly until James slapped Sev on the back and said

"Don't worry Severus it means we'll all get more quality time with yours truly and who doesn't want that ?"

All boys raised their hands simultaneously, James pretended not to notice.

"Besides you can't tell me it wasn't worth seeing a pile of eggs dropped on top of Rosier's face" Sirius added

Sev smirked at that

"I guess so" He said reluctantly

Sirius grinned at him

"Don't fight it Severus" James said

"Join us" Added Pete

"Shut up, all of you" Sev said with a laugh

As they made their way to Potions Sev thought drily about the fact that having all these friends meant he was going to have to find a way to pay for their gifts.

More than a few people snickered at them when they came into Slughorn's, it had become a running joke in Gryffindor that the boys were going for the most detentions in history for any First Year.

Sev pulled a seat up next to Lily

"How bad ?" She whispered

"A month" Sev said bitterly

Lily winced in sympathy.

"You excited for Christmas ?" She tried changing the subject

"I guess so"

"Are you going home" She asked tentatively

"No" Sev replied curtly

"You….could come home with me, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind" Lily offered hopefully.

"I don't know Lily…." He looked down, simultaneously embarrassed and flattered by her offer.

"I'll take you up on that offer Evans if Severus chickens out" James stuck his face into the space between Sev and Lily.

Normally Sev would've had gotten into an argument with James at this point. But their friendship, (even though they wouldn't acknowledge it) let Sev and Potter maintain a sort of friendly rivalry over Lily.

_Besides I'm in the same house I'll have plenty of time to talk to her._

Besides Lily did the rejection for him.

"In your dreams Potter"

"You know you are Evans" James said dramatically

Severus's day quickly progressed Quidditch practice and the boys making their way to Filch for detention. All of them made sure to take their sweet time moving to the Great Hall and it was only when they saw a group of Slytherin's and James wanted to prank them.

"I've found some brand new ones we should use"

Sev thought about objecting but decided against it when he saw Rosier's face. James was about to send the spell when Sev saw Narcissa's face appear with the group.

"Stop" He grabbed James's hand

"What ? Why ?" James said surprised

"I know that girl she's not bad" Sev said

"That's my cousin Cissy, How do you know her ?" Sirius interjected

"She's -"

Apparently the Slytherin's heard them and rushed over to the boys hiding spot with their wands drawn, excluding Narcissa.

"Well look what he have here, some rats playing as lions" Mulciber sneered

"William maybe we should let this go" Narcissa tried to reason

"Why Narcissa ? it's just a Mudblood and his friends" He sneered at Sev

"We don't have to fight with them all the time" Narcissa tried to beg

"Watch your tongue" Sirius shouted pulling out his wands, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Easy" Lupin interjected, trying to play peacemaker.

"We have to get to detention and we've been too late as it is so let's just go" Sev reasoned, not wanting Narcissa to get caught in the crossfire for some reason even though she ditched him in Herbology.

_Maybe it's cause I know what it is to want to be accepted sometimes, and I know I'd do almost anything for it ?_

"All right Rosier we'll go but if you try anything you'll regret it" James said after a moment of deliberation

"I'm sure" Rosier snorted and walked away with the other Slytherin's. Narcissa looked back at Sev in gratitude and smiled, Sev smiled back until he felt a hand upside his head.

"Don't smile at her like that" Sirius snarled

Everybody laughed at that.

"I hate you all" Sev said with a smile

* * *

Please any suggestions on where to take the story would be appreciated


End file.
